A Bella Cinderella Story
by xchella
Summary: This is a cross between Twilight and A Cinderella story. I had writers block for my other Twilight story and this came out. There is a better summary inside... so R&R, should I continue? Only you can decide that. ExB [[CHAPTER 10 UP NOW]]
1. Let the Games Begin BELLA POV

♥**_Author's Note_: Well, another ­Twilight fanfic in the making! For a little information on it… it is somewhat a mix between the movie A Cinderella Story… and Twilight. Now, the story lines are somewhat mixed. I'll give you a character chart to a certain degree. But Bella is "Cinderella", with Edward being her "Prince Charming". Then we have the couple other characters from the book, Alice and Rosalie, maybe a couple others. Then we have Fiona, Sam, and Austin… maybe Carter? They are from A Cinderella Story.**

**If you haven't seen A Cinderella Story, I recommend it… because some of the plot will come from there, otherwise… shrug I guess you don't have to, because well… it is somewhat the story haha lol.**

**Okay, I also want to note, since I am taking only certain characters out of the story/movie… they will be VERY _VERY_ out of character at times, to a certain degree. Yes, so please be kind, I don't want flames, but I'll deal with them if I have to.**

**So you know the drill R&R! And, you will also learn that I should win the award for longest A/N at the beginning and ending of stories.**

**Thanks for reading the A/N! Trust me they help more than you think… especially my stories.**

- **_Chelsea_♥**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**BELLA'S POV**

I can sit in front of computers for hours on end. Lately I've been talking to this guy named onyxeyes. We met in a Yale chat room… and well, really hit it off. I don't know, we seem to have a lot in common. We both hate small towns, we both want to be writers or editors, and we both go to the same high school. Now, I go to Forks High School, population zero. So for a while now, I've been wondering… who is this guy?

"Bella!" screamed Fiona. "Bella, get down here now, I want my salmon," Fiona, my step mother. My mother died when I was really young, and my dad died when I was eight. So now, Fiona has all my fathers money, and me. It doesn't help that when my father remarried she had already had two kids, Rosalie and Austin.

Rosalie is the devil of the two. She likes to make my life horrible. In the end you could call me her slave. There have been many instances in my life where I get into situations based on what Rosalie has dictated. Not that I'm going to complain… well actually I am.

Austin is like the big brother I never had… or do have, but wouldn't have had… well you get the point. He tries to keep Rosalie off my back, and keep me motivated. He really is a great guy. He is looking into going to Princeton, he is a year older than me, with my best friend Sam. They found each other in a Princeton chat room, that is why I'm hoping that onyxeyes is someone promising. Austin keeps telling me to be optimistic, but I'm going to give up eventually… I just want out.

"BELLA!"

"Yes, Fiona?" Our house has intercoms everywhere, just another wise investment that my father's money was used for.

"Bella, I called you HALF AN HOUR ago, where is my salmon?" She sounded angry. Without her, I can't get to Yale, so I must cater to her ever whim. "Bella, do not make me ask you again, come on, you do want to earn your money for college right?" Ha, she struck a cord.

"Fiona, I'm coming…" just as I said that my BEST FRIEND came in my room.

"Bella, when is my paper going to be done?" She said that while blowing on her newly painted nails. "Hello, earth to Bella," she said with an evil smile. That's right Rosalie. She is my personal demon straight from hell. She could be worse than Fiona at times.

"I have to get the salmon, and your paper… you might want to try and write it yourself," yes that was a mistake.

"Bella, Bella, Bella… how many times have I talked to you about this? You are earning your money for 'Yaul' or whatever that place is called. My mother has explained this to you as well. Do not make this any harder for yourself that you need to." She left the room with a chuckle. What was I ever going to do?

I left the room, and got to the fridge. The fancy PINK fridge, that well, cost a lot of my father's money. "Fiona here is the salmon." I almost gagged at the smell.

"Is that the Norwegian Salmon I ordered," yeah, she is on the salmon diet… the expensive salmon game. "Oh yes it is, it took A LOT of money to import it from Norwegia." And that is about as deep as it gets. "Bella, don't forget to pick up the dry cleaning on your way home from school, oh and if there is anyone calling to put a pool into the backyard, well, don't hang up." _A pool?_

I had to walk away at that point. There was no point in fighting her, she was in control… I had no money to my name without her. I ran back up to my "bed room" really the attack, and signed online. _He was on!_ I was excited, I couldn't wait till I got to school, there was always the possibility that he could be in any one of my classes, and today our school electives changed, so there was an even _better_ possibility.

**Onyxeyes: **hey you ;-)

**YaleGirl: **hi onyx, what's up?

**Onyxeyes: **oh nothing, just getting ready for another day of intellectual conversation, and fun.

**YaleGirl: **really?

**Onyxeyes: **oh yes… really scoff

**YaleGirl: **hey, do you think we've ever talked before? I mean, there are only 300 some kids in our school.

**Onyxeyes: **well, probably. today we switch our electives; we may get into each others classes.

**YaleGirl: **well, I'm hoping so. I would love to meet you, when do you think we can? I mean, well… never mind blush lol

**Onyxeyes: **I want to hear your laugh… and see your blush; I bet it would be adorable.

**YaleGirl:** oh I'm not anywhere near it, I am actually quite ordinary. well, we should go, school… hopes maybe I'll see you today.

**Onyxeyes: **I wish for nothing more. )

**YaleGirl: **Wait…!

Onyxeyes signed off

**YaleGirl: **Never mind…

I hopped off the computer not realizing that it was already a quarter till 7. I pick up Sam on the rare days that Austin isn't able to do it, and today just happened to be one of those random days.

"Sam!" I screamed… she wasn't waiting outside, so I had to honk the horn a couple times. When she finally ran out… oh well, we definitely were cutting it close. We arrived just in time to find a great parking space, too bad that the school's crazy driver took it right before us.

I could just stare, Edward Cullen. He is a movie star, stuck in a high schooler body. "He is so, so…" I started to stumble over my words when Sam cut me off.

"Edward Cullen is full of himself, he never talks to anyone except his brothers, and well Alice… but she is his sister, so it doesn't count," she did have a point, but I was not willing to admit it. "I mean, Bella he is one of those people who just, doesn't realize that we exist."

"But, what if we just talk to him?" As soon as those words left my mouth he looked over at us, his eyes with a confused look on them. "Why is he staring at us?" I whispered to Sam. I glanced at him again; he shook his head and kept walking.

"Bella, I don't think you should care so much about Edward, I mean… think about those who already adore you! Me, Austin, Carter…" Okay, three people, yay.

"Sam, I don't care what Edward _thinks _about me… it doesn't matter, but a girl can dream can't she?" We both laughed at that and found another parking spot and hopped out. "Hey lets head to the office, we need out new schedules. Besides, what else is there to do this morning?" Then my cell buzzed; a new text message.

"Is it onyx?" Sam giggled… she loved making this a big deal. She considered me her little sister, and I'm falling for a guy the same way she had fallen for hers. So I just nodded and smiled. "Okay, you go ahead, I'll grab your schedule for you, we do have the same AP chemistry class… how you pulled that off, I still have no idea." I was smart, I mean _really _smart, before we moved here, I was in advanced science to say the least.

"Well, I just know how to study, and prepare…" I shrugged, I didn't know how to explain, and I just wanted to talk to oynx.

**Onyxeyes: **Where are you? I've wanted to chat with you since like forever!

**YaleGirl: **We just talked a little bit ago x)

**Onyxeyes: **Any second we aren't talking, seems like forever.

That shocked me to a certain degree, but I couldn't keep from smiling. So I found a bench to sit on and wait for first bell, _which could be any minute_ I thought.

**YaleGirl: **Well, funny… I was thinking the same thing.

**Onyxeyes: **Have you gotten your schedule yet? What electives do you have…? I'm crossing my fingers. ;-P

**YaleGirl: **Oh, my friend grabbed it for me, you txt me, and well… I dropped everything I was doing.

**Onyxeyes: **Oh am I really that special? I am honored. You know, I am still thinking about your request this morning.

**YaleGirl: **Really? Which request was that… to win the lottery, to get a puppy, to leave my evil step mother and sister behind?

**Onyxeyes: **Your request for us to meet.

My heart literally stopped beating; I thought I would need a defibulator for a second. But I closed my eyes and shook my head, then read it again "_Your request for us to meet_".

**YaleGirl:** Oh, and you have a way to execute this request onyx?

**YaleGirl: **…are you only doing this for my benefit?

**Onyxeyes: **No, I find you interesting.

**YaleGirl: **Like a science experiment… shocked look

**Onyxeyes: **Never, more like a pet dog lol

**YaleGirl: **Oh that makes me feel much better. Haha, well I would love to hear this all master plan… if you still want to meet the "dog".

Then suddenly the bell rang, _gosh, how come every time we get close to another level in this "computer relationship" we get cut off? _I thought… it was always very devastating to say goodbye to him.

**Onyxeyes: **Soon, bulldog (A/N: the bulldog is Yale's mascot… so he nicknamed her that, partially her personality, and then partially because of Yale.) farewell… for now.

I rolled my eyes and got up. Now fully realizing that the bell had rung, I rushed to class… Sam was waiting for details… and I was waiting for my schedule. I would have to wait for another chance to ask him for his new classes.

"So…" whispered Sam. I really didn't want to tell her _everything_ but, I did want my schedule… and she would hold that over me.

"So… nothing. We talked a bit, and then he started calling me his "science experiment"… well I actually started that joke," I whispered back. "He then brought up us meeting each other in the near future. Which, I don't know how you felt about it when you and Austin went through this… but I am extremely excited," which I was. I wanted to meet this boy with every fiber in my being.

"Oh first loves…" sighed Sam. "I remember, that is how I felt, exactly. Now, don't get your hopes up… because you never know who this person could be." That is a downer if I had ever heard one. She must have noticed my frown for what came out of her mouth next. "Oh Bella, I didn't mean that. It's just, it _is _the internet, Austin pointed that out to me the first time we met… well, me as Cinderella… him as Prince Charming." She had told that story to me before, it was adorable… I loved hearing how he had been such a gentlemen, if only I could be that lucky. "Bella, you'll meet someone, some day. Don't worry." I swear, Sam knew exactly what I was thinking, and how I felt most of the time.

"Okay, now that we had our 'Days of Our Lives' moment, can I have my schedule?" That was all I really cared about. I wanted to get into classes with Onyx.

"Here," Sam huffed. I could tell she wanted more about the conversation, but I just wasn't willing to give it to her.

"Thanks Sam," I said rolling my eyes… "Huh… it says I have an acting class, and gym… this should be interesting," I have the coordination of a one legged grasshopper… even though I have NO idea if they would have good coordination (I imagine they don't) I just really don't.

"Ha, I have photography and mythology," she was lucky; she was able to pick her electives now. "Oh Bella… it's all good. Now when class is over, duck out to the bathroom and find out what electives Oynx has," she had noticed my sullen look, she of all people knew of my gym "disabilities" and my ability to act… was so so.

"You know Sam; I think that is one of the smartest things you've said all day!" She playfully punched my arm and laughed out loud. Or loud enough for the teacher to hear us and give us warning for a detention. "You are going to get my detention free record ruined!" I playfully whined. Then suddenly I felt like everyone's eyes were on me… when I looked around, it was just Edward, staring at me with the same strange confused look on his face. I tried to ignore it, but his eyes were mesmerizing, _onyx_ I thought, how strange. Then the bell rang, making me completely unaware of what we had just learned, and snapped me out of my daze.

"Earth to Bella…?" That awful voice, "Oh hello Edward," it was Rosalie. She had given Edward one of her "special" smiles or so she called them. I was satisfied when he didn't give her more than a second look, before leaving, not even a head nod in recognition. That seemed to piss her off… and so what else could she do? Take it out on me of course. "Bella!" She snapped, "Bella, I need you to take my car after school and wash it… and if it is needed give it a wax too," she smiled evilly. What could I do? I was stuck in a life-death situation… "Oh and mother wants you to get her car washed too… so when you're done with mine, just take it home… she also wants that fish she is always eating… so pick that up too," she shrugged.

"You mean salmon?"

"Whatever! Just pick it up."

"Oh-kay…" I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" She snapped again.

"I said, OKAY!" I almost lot it, so I left the science room in a hurry, almost running into Austin on my way to the bathroom. I nearly had tears developing, and I didn't want to cry in front of anyone. My only needed was to read the words of Onyx… no need to talk to anyone else. I tried to get away, but he caught my elbow.

"Bella, are… are you okay? You weren't walking with Sam just now, what's wrong?" Oh, I could answer that in so many ways, but he shouldn't have to deal with my bull shit. "Bells… come on, you can trust me. I love you lil' sis… now what's the deal with the waterworks?" I hadn't realized that the tears that had begun to form, _were _fully formed and now freefalling.

"Austin, I just can't take Fiona, Rosalie. I am just tired, I can't…" I was now sobbing, I had broken down… I had had enough. "I can't… I just Austin, I don't want to be me anymore. I want to graduate, and I want to escape this hell hole." There I said it; I got it off my chest, and let me tell you, I felt MUCH better.

"Bella…" he seemed at a lost for words… what else could he say? He was Austin Ames! He was one of the most popular guys in school… and his sister Rosalie Ames… how could I compare? I am just Isabella Swan, daughter of the late police chief. "Bella, I know how you feel," those words were very unsuspected. "Bella, before my father died, all he wanted was for me to go to UCLA, and play football, and I had to work for it, and do thing I didn't want to do! Now look, I'm going to Princeton… and well I'm going to do what I want to do with my life." He basically took the words out of my mouth, I mean, really… what else is there for me to say at that?

I never noticed that the bell had already rung for our next class… too bad; it was my favorite class, English. I said goodbye to Austin… after his spiel of "Are you okay?" for what seemed like forever. I then headed to my locker to grab my books, and then went to the bathroom. I had to check my messages and talk to Oynx, no matter what the consequences; Austin had helped, but… I need soothing.

**YaleGirl: **Oh, Onyx, please tell me that you're there tear

I sat there waiting for a response; it had almost come right away.

**Onyxeyes: **What has made my Bulldog so sad?

**YaleGirl: **Oh just my step sister, she is just… I can't get to Yale without doing everything she or my step mother say, and I snapped. I just can't seem to, well never mind…

**Onyxeyes: **Are you sure…? You seem upset, even if I can't see you… I can see the emotion through the text.

I wiped some newly fallen tears away; I had to figure out what new electives he had.

**YaleGirl: **Oh I'm sure, it was just something that I had to get out, and I just needed my comforter ;-). sigh and now that you are here… I am completely calm and serine lol.

**Onyxeyes: **Have I ever told you I want to hear your laugh? And I am glad to be of service my kind mademoiselle.

**YaleGirl: **Have I ever told you that I want to hear your actual voice? Speaking those words of kindness to me… that would be breath taking…

As soon as I sent those words over to him, I regretted it… I believed I had said too much.

**Onyxeyes: **I'm sure your voice would be just as, or even more breath taking…

**YaleGirl: **I almost thought I said too much. So, the real question… what are your new electives Onyx boy?

**Onyxeyes: **Onyx boy? The new nick name ha merit ;-) But I have an acting class 6th period, right after lunch… exciting. Then I have a gym class, but that is next. What about you?

I jut stared at the information that he gave me. I mean what luck? No, it was fate.

**YaleGirl: **I have acting 6th period too… gasp

**Onyxeyes: **… … …

I was taken back by this, I mean… who wouldn't?

**YaleGirl: **"… … …" that is all you have to say?

**YaleGirl: **I mean, I have wanted to meet you for like ever, and I can't fathom the reason to why you DON'T want to meet me.

**YaleGirl: **Oh and remember this morning? When you were "crossing your fingers"? Was that just a joke?

**YaleGirl: **You know, I txt you, because I wanted to feel better not worse.

**YaleGirl: **… are you even going to say anything?

I was sitting there… heart broken. I mean, what could have been worse? The guy I fell for, which I thought was falling for me too, wasn't even responding. He didn't want to meet me, he didn't I couldn't believe it. I should have listened to Sam. I should have realized that it _was_ the internet that I really _could_ have gotten more hurt. But really this felt pretty bad. I mean, it feels horrible; I never would have though that he would turn like that.

**YaleGirl: **Okay, well… Onyx, I thought that I could trust you, I really liked you… but I guess you're just… well, I guess I'll say goodbye before I hurt myself even more.

**Onyxeyes: **Bulldog…

**YaleGirl: **He speaks.

**Onyxeyes: **Do you honestly doubt that I care for you? Do you honestly doubt that I want to meet you? Do you hear how absurd you sound?

**YaleGirl: **Onyx… then please enlighten me? Why are you so not excited about having the same class?

**Onyxeyes: **Because that ruins the plan I had for our first real encounter. sigh I wanted to have us meet… well it doesn't matter now.

I sat there, on the girls room toilet… staring at my phone. I couldn't believe what he said; he _really did _have a plan for us to meet. I wanted to know what he was thinking… I wanted to know what his plan had been… because if I liked it, I could hold off on trying to figure which guy it was in my class.

**YaleGirl: **So, what if we made a deal?

**Onyxeyes: **What sort of deal?

**YaleGirl: **You, tell me what your plan was, and if I like it, I will not try and figure out which guy you are in my class. I will sit there and pretend like nothing is happening.

I sat there, waiting for a reply… I didn't want to go this rout, but I wanted him to be happy as well. I desperately wanted to meet him, but I didn't know what else to do. Any ideas from him probably would end up; well… my thoughts at that moment were interrupted by him.

**Onyxeyes: **Well, do you dance?

Dance? I don't think so. Coordination zilch… yes, my father did rub off on me.

**YaleGirl: **I would, but I have no coordination, and I have a problem walking on smooth surfaces… or any surface for that matter without falling on my face.

Which was true. Everyone who knew me, knew it… hence why they attempt to stay away from me when I'm in gym.

**Onyxeyes: **Does that matter? It is all in the leading.

Was he serious?

**Onyxeyes: **Hello? Are you there?

He seemed to be.

**YaleGirl: **Yes, sorry… but I don't do the dance thing… sigh but for you? I will dance.

**Onyxeyes: **For me? I feel so cherished! Okay, well then I will explain. The schools homecoming dance.

_This isn't going to be good…_ I thought. Oh my, what is going to happen?

**Onyxeyes: **Well, I am going to go to this Halloween homecoming dance as Prince Charming… and I was wondering if my Cinderella would care to join me?

_Me…_

**YaleGirl: **You promise that you will keep me from falling?

**Onyxeyes: **Promise :-)

**YaleGirl: **So, what… I come in as a princess… where should I wait for you, or where are you going to be waiting?

**Onyxeyes: **Yes, Cinderella… come as a beautiful princess, and I will meet you at the center of the dance floor, at 10:00

This was almost exactly like Sam's experience… only I hopped I wouldn't have trouble finding a dress.

**YaleGirl: **So my new nickname is "Cinderella"? Yes… "the new nickname has merit" :-).

**Onyxeyes: **You… you do promise to be there right?

He seemed scared… like he was afraid that I wasn't being truthful…

**YaleGirl: **I promise… my Prince. You know, where are you? I mean you couldn't be in a classroom…

**Onyxeyes: **Neither can you… huh what is my Bulldog doing? Ditching perhaps?

**YaleGirl: **Unintentionally… but I'm glad I did :-)

**Onyxeyes: **Hey, ditching is healthy ;-P Oh, and the bell is going to ring soon… so, I must bid thou adieu…

**YaleGirl: **So formal… I shall see thee in class… but I promise, I won't try to figure out who you are ;-) Farewell!

With that I took off for math. Sure enough the bell did ring, and I was excited… only a week until the dance… _yikes, I need to find a dress…_ I thought.

"Bella!" It was Carter, besides Sam, he was one of my handful of friends.

"Hey Carter," I was happy to see him; he was always good for a laugh. "Carter, who are you dressed was today?" He was a "method" actor… ha, right. He was wearing a do rag, really baggy shirt, and some heavy looking jewelry.

"It's my snoop dizzle look," he said that as if it was nothing… and didn't look so… crazy. "What? Is the Jewelry too much?"

"Has Sam seen you yet?" I asked while punching his arm… ha he played the mock hurt card.

"Un, no not yet," he was in for it. Just as I was about to reply Sam, herself, cut in.

"Carter what are you wearing?" Oh… he was totally in for it.

"As I stated to Bella, it is my snoop dizzle look," at this point I couldn't believe he was saying that with a straight face.

"Carter… I'm going to take you home during lunch, and well you're going to change. I can't believe you came to school like that!" Yeah, exactly what I was thinking, but I just wasn't that… crazy about it.

"Yeah, Carter I have to agree with Sam," I stated quickly.

"Oh Bella not you too!" Carter said. "I can not believe you're going to make me change in the MIDDLE of the day!" Haha, _he does have a point, _I thought.

"Sam, why don't we let Carter go? I mean, he can make is own decisions… he is a big boy," I had to keep my mouth shut; I was so close to laughing out loud.

"Yeah, Sam… what Bella said! Wait, a second…" He had just realized what I said at the end. "Bella!" Now I could tell he was attempting to keep a laugh in as well.

"Okay then Carter, you're right… you are a _big boy_," she emphasized on the "boy" part of that sentence. "So I'll bud out of what you decide to wear." _As if,_ I thought. "Well Bella, let us go to Math… I believe we have something to talk about… cough Onyx." _Oh, very subtle…_I thought.

"Oh Cyber Guy? I remember when Sam had a Cyber Guy," Carter laughed while giving Sam a playful push. "Okay then, well I'll catch you chicks on the flip side," he said… attempting to sound gangster… but, he would never pull it off.

Sam and I were walking away when she broke the silence. "So Bella… what's going on? Anything else going on with Onyx?" I should tell her… right.

"I'm supposed to go to the dance next week, and be 'Cinderella' ha-ha yeah right." I was going to go, I had too.

"You, are going to dance?" I could hear the disbelief in her voice.

"Yeah, guess so," I shrugged, as we entered the math room. Again, me being placed in a higher level course… it did have its advantages. I took my seat before continuing. "Oh and I was wondering if you have ANY idea where I could get a dress or anything… Cinderella," I scoffed, there was NO way I could ever pull of being any type of princess.

"I have a few ideas," Sam said after winking. "Oh and what about the schedule thing?"

I had to think for a bit… give her the whole story or half… _whole_, I thought. "Well, we are in the same acting class… but," she cut me off.

"Oh Bella that is _so_ great! I can't believe you are finally going to meet him." If only I was excited about it as she was.

"Sam, I am not going to meet him." I felt my face fall… "I mean, I am going to, but at the dance. But I promised him that I wouldn't try to figure out which guy was him." Hearing this come out of my mouth was really hard.

"But you are going to break that promise right?" Ha yeah right.

"No I'm not, even if I am that curious, I want him to trust me… Sam, I really like this guy." It was true; we connected on so many levels.

"So, you're going to sit there, and not wonder who the guy is?" Yeah, I could tell by the tone of her voice she was just as confused as I felt at that moment.

"Yes… I guess," and with that I let the subject drop and turned to see what the teacher was trying to teach the class. What was I supposed to do? I promised my Prince that I would be quiet… and not say anything. Now saying this, made me think I was crazy. So I just sat there… waiting for the day to pass until I got to 6th period.

I walked into the lunch room scanning for Carter. I really needed a dose of happy and besides Onyx, he could really cheer me up. As I walked through the room heading for the lunch line, I tripped. Over what? I have yet to discover. I waited to hit the hard ground but when it never came, I realized that I was caught in someone's cold arms. When I was right side up, I was able to see who it was.

"Edward…" I whispered… I wasn't sure if he had heard me or not but my cheeks were ablaze with embarrassment. I muttered a "thanks," and turned to keep walking till I got to the lunch line. My heart was in spaz-out mode when Carter popped up behind me.

He gave me an inquisitive look and said "So… Bella, what was that about?" I knew what he was talking about… so I just shrugged and walked to our table. "Bella, come on… what happened?"

"I tripped and he caught me," I said barely audible. I couldn't figure out why Edward did that, _I would rather not think about this_, I thought. "Carter… I need happy-go-lucky guy right now," I winked at him. "So please drop it and talk about something else eh?"

"Sure Bella," he seemed doubtful. "So, what's going on YaleGirl?" Yeah we talked through instant messaging too. But I hated when he called me that, it wasn't that flattering.

"Carter, don't call me by my screen name… drives me crazy, and you don't ever know when someone is listening!" I really didn't want Onyx to over hear, jut in case he was in the area, which would be bad.

"Okay, _fine_ Bella. Hey Sam, Austin," he nodded.

"Hey guys!" I smiled, more people to distract me. "What's up?"

"Well, while you were in study hall last period, Austin and I came up with an idea for your costume," she said cheerfully.

"Oh really," I replied casually. I didn't want to seem _over_ excited. Who knows, it may not turn out the way I want it to.

"Really _really_," Sam replied. "Bella, I have a friend, her name is Rhonda… she has this amazing dress, and we're almost the same size. I wore it when I met Austin… maybe it will bring you the same luck," she winked. "Besides, I bet if you let me do your hair and makeup… you would be drop-dead gorgeous."

"Yeah Bells, I think you would look great," said Austin. Sam elbowed him in the ribs. "Hey you know I love you Sam," he smiled a smile for her, and she put her head on his shoulder.

"Well… if… Rhonda doesn't care… I guess I'll _at least _try it on." I didn't want anything too flashy, I wanted to look great, but I didn't want to be over the top. "Carter do you have anything to say about this?"

"I saw the dress she wore, Sam was beautiful… I think you'll look even better," he said with a wink and then went back to eating. He could be so simple sometimes… then you see what he was wearing that day, and then you realize there is a lot more to him that meets the eye.

"Oh Bella," Sam hugged me. "I just can't wait!" she squealed.

"I can," I muttered. I got some strange stares… "What can I say?" I shrugged. "I am _really_ nervous about all of this. I mean, next period he is going to be in my class… and I can't even do anything about it! I have to sit there, and pretend like nothing is going on." Oh, I was definitely not looking foreword to my next class.

"Bella, you'll do fine! I mean, look… you're in acting class. Take this as like your first test…" That's Carter for you. "I mean, can't be that hard, just don't start staring at some random guy," at this I burst out laughing. Everyone started looking at me that made me instantly shut up.

"Thanks for the advice Carter," I gave him a friendly hug and threw my trash away… waiting for the bell to ring for the next class to begin. Suddenly my cell buzzed. I flipped it open, only to read:

**Onyxeyes: **And so the games begin ;-)

-----

♥**_Author's Note_: Well, I hopped you liked this chapter :-) I wrote a whole lot more than I thought I would. Almost 13 pages? Haha, I hope you like it… I know the characters are terribly out of character… but well I had fun writing it!**

**Okay I said that I would have a character chart… so here it is:**

**Humans: **Bella, Sam, Carter, Austin, Fiona, and Rosalie

**Vampires:** Edward, Emmet, Jasper, Alice… and possible a new character? I'm not sure.

**Okay, and if you want a list of pairings… well here they are:**

EdxB – RxEm – SxA

**Now I know I left it at a cliffy, sort of. I know I hate them too… but I just had to leave off somewhere… or I would have just kept writing! Haha, lol I had writers block for my other story (see profile)… and this is what came out. So I hope you like it!**

**Oh and I will continue this story if I get reviews! So don't forget to… on and no flames please… I mean, I don't really like them shrug thanks for reading!**

**Oh and Rosalie is a human… but she is somewhat still like the character from Twilight. Just take the vampire Rosalie, and pretend (for this story) that she is human… yes… she was the only one I could see being an "evil" step-sister… and I couldn't bring it upon myself to make Bella have two of them shrug lol.**

**Sorry about the out of character-ness… lol. Oh and if anyone wants to be my editor for this story, PM or E-MAIL me… )**

**- _Chelsea_♥**

**Soundtrack:**

I Wanna Be

By: _Emma Roberts_

**(I should win the award for the longest A/N award / haha)**


	2. Let the Games Begin EDWARDS POV

**_Authors Note_**: **Okay I swear that I am not going to talk as much as I did in the last one. Well, I'll start by saying thanks to all of you who have reviewed; I never imagined getting so many people wanting me to continue. **

**I've decided to dedicate this chapter to passionfornight because she helped me out a bit when I couldn't decide on anything, and she kept telling me over and over to update,**** so and now I am,**** or I probably would be still sitting on my butt procrastinating. **

**Now before I start the story, I'd like to say that this is going to be the first chapter, in Edwards POV so I'm warning you, since he is a vampire, I don't know _that _much about them, but I'm going to attempt to put myself there,**** and if I can't figure it out, well I'm going to have to improvise. **

**I have also decided,**** well you all are going to say duh, but Carlisle and Esme are going to be in this just for the Cullen's to look plausible. Oh and for (just in case I decide to add some romance between Jasper and Alice) clarification,**** I've decided that Edward and Alice are Cullen's just like the book, but Emmet and Jasper are Hales...**

**Guess it really isn't that much shorter than the other one. **

**_Chelsea_**

**Disclaimer: **I believe I forgot this in the last chapter, and so I'm saying it now. If I really owned Twilight _or _A Cinderella Story, do you really think I would be writing a fanfiction for them? Haha, you're right, I wouldn't be ;-)

----------

**Edwards POV **

If you have ever pulled an all nighter, than you only know what it is like to not sleep for 24 hours. Now, times that by 365, and when you get that, times it by eternity. That is what it is like for me and my siblings. To put it simply, I'm a 105-year-old vampire, though I don't look like I could be older than 17. At the moment, it's about four in the morning, just another night that I file through my CD collection and change how they are organized. Now, they are organized by year and then personal preference.

"Edward," Esme called, "Edward please come down, Carlisle will be home soon, and we need to get the house to be somewhat organized." Esme is my adoptive mother. She is more of a mother to me, than my own mother. But honestly, that doesn't say very much because I can't remember her.

"Coming Esme!" I had nothing better to do. I had already hunted for the week, and school would be starting in a couple of hours. I'm a junior by the way, oh, for at least, the hundredth time, probably more.

"What do you need me to do?" She always seemed to think that the house was dirty or something... I really think that she does this because she really has nothing else to do. Carlisle being a doctor... I don't know, I don't really pry into her life.

"Edward, please vacuum the upstairs, and dust the blinds." The blinds, right. See, I'll clarify, vampires are basically invincible, unless you rip them to shreds and burn their pieces... but let's not go there. So considering that we are invincible, we aren't going to get sick, or if we do, it's because we drank tainted blood of some sort, and that rarely happens.

"Okay Esme," I replied, very unemotionally.

As I walked up the stairs I couldn't help but notice Emmet's door open so I casually walked in. He was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. "Hey Emmet, what's up?"

"Just trying to figure out if I can beat the inevitable," he said with a sullen look on his face.

"And that would be," I said, attempting not to let my face crack into a smile.

"School," he replied. "School, and the teachers... and the students. If I have one more girl come up and ask me out, I think I may," he trailed off. Emmet, he was a big... strong, very muscular. A lot of the girls wanted a piece of him, and weren't afraid to confront him. He has gotten many offers over the years, and he has yet to accept one of them.

"Well, if you figure out a way... please, do tell." And I walked out the door.

By the time I had finished with all of the random chores Esme had given me, it was almost six. I decided to take an unneeded shower, an attempt to warm my permanently cold skin. As I walked out the door, I heard Alice screaming.

"Edward! Come on, you don't even need to shower. Where are you when I need you?" I just rolled my eyes at this statement.

" Alice, what could you possibly need from me?" After all, she had Jasper. Oh, something else I should clear up. We are all adopted, all vampires¼ and no, we do not feed off of humans. We feed off of animals.

"Well come out and I'll talk to you." I turned off the shower, and got dressed. I picked a pair of blue jeans, and a white collared shirt that was nice enough in my opinion, but not flashy. Or at least, I hoped not.

"Alright Alice I'm out, what do you need?" She was standing there in a brand new outfit that she had bought yesterday. She looked nice but I still had no idea what she wanted.

"Does this top go with this skirt?" I just stared at her.

"Why in the world," I started but she cut me off.

"Because, Jasper loves me... so he wouldn't tell me if it looks bad." She made it sound like I had asked the stupidest question in the world. I was about to reply when her eyes glazed over. She was having a vision, we all have special powers, she can see the future. I instantly read her mind; yes, that is my power, hearing people's thoughts. It was just of me in a parking lot looking confused. "Okay, well that was one of the most pointless visions," she stated vaguely.

"Well, I still don't see the point but I... sure it looks nice Alice," at that she bounced off back to her bedroom to be with Jasper. _Her and her shopping habits_, I thought.

I started heading back to my room when I noticed what time it was. It was nearly 6:30. I'm going to explain a bit, I'm thinking I may graduate a year early this year. This thought had been brought upon me when my friend Bulldog and I met in a Yale chat room. See, we've been talking for the past couple months or so, she wants to be a writer... and well, I've been to college a couple times for multiple degrees, writing I've done, that is when I went so I went with it and said that I wanted to be one too. Would you believe that she goes to my high school too? See, I got interested.

Now that it was around 6:30, she would be online, and as of a month ago... I was ecstatic every time we talked. See there is no way to explain it other than when I talk to my family, there is monotony to it. Not that I don't like talking to them, but since I was changed they are the only ones that I have ever really talked to. Now I have this girl... wow, I sound sadistic. But I'm really starting to care for her; she is original, not like the Barbie's of the world.

When I reached my room, I logged on automatically. I really wanted to speak with her, see what was on her mind. Today I was very lucky, she was signed on.

**Onyxeyes: **hey you ;-)

I typed. Now for the wait of a response¼ nerve retching. I've been waiting for her to be tired of me, and decide she doesn't wait to talk to me anymore.

**YaleGirl: **hi onyx, what's up?

**Onyxeyes: **oh nothing, just getting ready for another day of intellectual conversation, and fun.

**YaleGirl: **really?

**Onyxeyes: **oh yes, really scoff

**YaleGirl: **hey, do you think we've ever talked before? I mean, there are only 300 some kids in our school.

**Onyxeyes: **well, probably. today we switch our electives; we may get into each others classes.

I really hopped for this to happen. But part of me didn't want it to. I mean, what if she isn't what I expect? What if I'm not what she expects? Or worse, what if I can't handle the temptation? Part of me didn't really think those were my reasons against this. I wanted a more elegant encounter. One worthy of Romeo and Juliet's first encounter at Capulet's ball. But in Forks, Washington... that was a severe stretch.

**YaleGirl: **well, I'm hoping so. I would love to meet you, when do you think we can? I mean, well¼ never mind blush lol

**Onyxeyes: **I want to hear your laugh, and see your blush; I bet it would be adorable.

**YaleGirl:** oh I'm not anywhere near it, I am actually quite ordinary. well, we should go, school. hopes maybe I'll see you today.

**Onyxeyes: **I wish for nothing more. )

And with that I signed off. Being nearly 7, I decided that it was time to head off to school. I grabbed my bag and headed out the door, making sure that the others knew if they wanted a ride they had to be out in the car in five minutes. But Alice decided her outfit wasn't good enough so she had to change. We got to school, just barely, even with me driving really fast.

We drove in taking the first spot in site, then instantly I heard aggravated thoughts. As I stepped out of the car I noticed a beat up convertible with two girls in it. The thoughts were clearly coming from the blonde '_Jerk, couldn't he see we were going to take that spot__¼ Bella__¼ oh my God Bella stop, it's just Edward Cullen__¼Bella stop staring!' _From that, I turned to stare at the girl named Bella. She was in my science class, but I've never paid much attention to her before. When I tried to read her thoughts I didn't get anything, it was like she wasn't thinking anything.

I started walking away with a confused look on my face and Jasper must have felt my emotions. "What's wrong Edward?" Yes, he can read, and change the emotion of a person.

"Nothing, I just couldn't read the girls thoughts," I stated simply. They all gave me a weird look but didn't bring it up again.

"Hey can you guys pick up my schedule for me? I'll just grab it from you later." With that I walked away and flipped open my phone. I wanted to chat with my Yale buddy. For some reason she seemed to make things better. I can't help it, she is an interesting human.

**Onyxeyes: **Where are you? I've wanted to chat with you since like forever!

I could tell she wasn't expecting a message; there was a time lapse between mine, and her messages.

**YaleGirl: **We just talked a little bit ago x)

**Onyxeyes: **Any second we aren't talking, seems like forever.

I shocked her, I could tell.

**YaleGirl: **Well, funny, I was thinking the same thing.

**Onyxeyes: **Have you gotten your schedule yet? What electives do you have? I'm crossing my fingers. ;-P

As soon as I sent that I wished I hadn't sent that, I didn't even have _my _schedule yet! That was a stupid move.

**YaleGirl: **Oh, my friend grabbed it for me, you txt me, and well, I dropped everything I was doing.

_Phew, _I thought.

**Onyxeyes: **Oh am I really that special? I am honored. You know, I am still thinking about your request this morning.

**YaleGirl: **Really? Which request was that... to win the lottery, to get a puppy, to leave my evil step mother and sister behind?

That made me laugh out loud, and then I received some really weird looks.

**Onyxeyes: **Your request for us to meet.

She paused for a second... I couldn't tell if it was a good or bad pause.

**YaleGirl:** Oh, and you have a way to execute this request onyx?

**YaleGirl: ...**are you only doing this for my benefit?

**Onyxeyes: **No, I find you interesting.

**YaleGirl: **Like a science experiment. shocked look

**Onyxeyes: **Never, more like a pet dog lol

**YaleGirl: **Oh that makes me feel much better. Haha, well I would love to hear this all master plan, if you still want to meet the "dog".

I was about to respond with a witty retort when the bell rung. _Damn_, I thought.

**Onyxeyes: **Soon, Bulldog, (A/N: The bulldog is Yale's mascot¼ so he nicknamed her that, partially her personality, and then partially because of Yale.) farewell¼ for now.

I stood up slowly closing my phone. Realizing that I didn't have that much time before I had to be in the science room, I started walking. I've become good at tuning people's thoughts out, but I kept my mind open for now. When it was full of voices, it was easier for me _not_ to think. Which at the moment, I didn't want to think too hard about anything.

As soon as I walked into my class, I realized for the first time that the blonde and the girl, Bella, was in my class. I tried zeroing in on Bella, but again it was like I got an accessed denied sign. When I went to the other girl, her mind was jumbled with her boyfriend, and thoughts of Bella getting in the same classes as a boy that she liked. I just rolled my eyes and attempted to read Bella again. I have _never _had this problem before, it was so strange, not being able to hear what she was thinking. The class had started, on something that had to do with molecules. I just sat there looking at Bella, and every once in a while answering a question to pretend I was actually paying attention. _I could teach this class better than this oaf_, I thought. Oh well, by the end of class I hadn't made any progress in reading her thoughts. That was when she turned around to see me staring at her.

Once she realized that it was I looking at her, she had the same mask of confusion that I had. Our eyes were caught in some sort of trance... as if we both wanted the same thing. Just as the bell rung, she turned her head back around and started to gather her stuff. I didn't move at first, more confused than I ever had been before in my life.

"Earth to Bella," was all I heard then I saw Bella turn around with an expression of clear pain and frustration. "Oh hello Edward," the girl said with a smile. I just looked up and started to walk away shaking my head in frustration. As I walked I tuned into what the girl was thinking _'It is so easy to take advantage of her, she doesn't even know that all the money we have really belongs to her. Pathetic.' _I didn't even want to hear any more. I just kept walking.

As I walked to my next class, an advanced math class of some sort, I passed Alice. "Hey, do you have my new schedule?" I sounded as if I was interested, and let my face perk up in a way she could tell I was kidding.

"Yes Edward, how was your chat with Cyber Girl?" She was the only one in support of this 'relationship' if you could call it that.

"Well, currently she wants to win the lottery, and be rid of all her step family." I shrugged and started to walk away when she grabbed my arm.

"Are you two ever going to meet? You know, I've noticed a difference since you two started talking." I didn't debate her; I knew I have been happier since this girl came into my life. No matter how unconventional our relationship would/could be.

"Soon," I said simply. I walked away this time not being stopped. All of a sudden I didn't feel like learning anything, especially math. I headed off to my Volvo and debated what type of music to listen to. I finally decided on listening to one of my favorite artists Chamillionaire's song, Ridin'. I'm not much of a rap person, but the background beat was perfect for me to get lost in while I was thinking, so I hit the repeat button.

_Why can't I read that girl's mind? _That was what I was thinking, and I couldn't find any reason. I've never had this problem before... and it didn't help that she was in my science class. And what was that look she gave me? She was sincerely confused, though I doubt she was confused for the reason I was, but that really isn't the point.

I had to have sat there for 15 minutes before I felt my phone buzz. I didn't respond right away, but I figured I didn't want to take the chance of it being important. When I saw it was from my Bulldog, I was angry I hadn't just flipped it open right away,

**YaleGirl: **Oh, Onyx, please tell me that you're there tear

She was sad; I couldn't remember the last time she pleaded for me to be there for her. Oh that's right, she's never done that before. I suddenly felt a wave of emotion, something along the lines of love for her. I didn't want her sad; she was too pure to be sad.

**Onyxeyes: **What has made my Bulldog so sad?

I sat there waiting for a response. I just hoped that it wasn't _that _horrible. I suddenly realized that my music had gotten annoying and distracting. For this I had to think clearly... no distractions. As I turned down the music, her reply came.

**YaleGirl: **Oh just my step sister, she is just, I can't get to Yale without doing everything she or my step mother says, and I snapped. I just can't seem to, well never mind...

**Onyxeyes: **Are you sure? You seem upset, even if I can't see you, I can see the emotion through the text.

This was relatively true. She seemed like such an open book, so open to spill her soul to me.

**YaleGirl: **Oh I'm sure, it was just something that I had to get out, and I just needed my comforter ;-). sigh and now that you are here¼ I am completely calm and serine lol.

**Onyxeyes: **Have I ever told you I want to hear your laugh? And I am glad to be of service my kind mademoiselle.

**YaleGirl: **Have I ever told you that I want to hear your actual voice? Speaking those words of kindness to me, that would be breath taking...

I could just see the embarrassment radiating from that message.

**Onyxeyes: **I'm sure your voice would be just as, or even more breath taking...

**YaleGirl: **I almost thought I said too much. So, the real question, what are your new electives Onyx boy?

Ah, the question I had been dreading¼ truthfully I hadn't even looked at my schedule. So I had to pull it out of my pocket. _Gym...__ and acting... __huh, not that bad. _

**Onyxeyes: **Onyx boy? The new nickname ha merit ;-) But I have an acting class 6th period, right after lunch, exciting. Then I have a gym class, but that is next. What about you?

My heart was torn in two at this point. I wanted her in my class, but really... I didn't. I decided a while ago that I wanted to take her to the upcoming Halloween Homecoming Dance. I'd already planned our costumes. So all I had to do is wait now.

**YaleGirl: **I have acting 6th period too, gasp

**Onyxeyes: **...

What more was there to say... I had to collect my thoughts.

**YaleGirl: **"..." that is all you have to say?

**YaleGirl: **I mean, I have wanted to meet you for like ever, and I can't fathom the reason to why you DON'T want to meet me.

**YaleGirl: **Oh and remember this morning? When you were "crossing your fingers"? Was that just a joke?

**YaleGirl: **You know, I txt you, because I wanted to feel better not worse.

**YaleGirl: **¼ are you even going to say anything?

_What is there to say?_ I thought.

**YaleGirl: **Okay, well¼ Onyx, I thought that I could trust you, I really liked you... but I guess you're just... well, I guess I'll say goodbye before I hurt myself even more.

I _never _wanted her to think that. I feel that way too, can't she see that?

**Onyxeyes: **Bulldog...

**YaleGirl: **He speaks.

Attitude... well, I don't blame her.

**Onyxeyes: **Do you honestly doubt that I care for you? Do you honestly doubt that I want to meet you? Do you hear how absurd you sound?

**YaleGirl: **Onyx... then please enlighten me? Why are you so not excited about having the same class?

**Onyxeyes: **Because that ruins the plan I had for our first real encounter. sigh I wanted to have us meet, well it doesn't matter now.

She didn't respond right away. I wasn't sure if I was to go on and explain... or wait for a response. In a matter of seconds she answered my question.

**YaleGirl: **So, what if we made a deal?

I never expected that out of her, but then again... she wasn't your ordinary girl.

**Onyxeyes: **What sort of deal?

**YaleGirl: **You, tell me what your plan was, and if I like it, I will not try and figure out which guy you are in my class. I will sit there and pretend like nothing is happening.

**Onyxeyes: **Well, do you dance?

I waited for an answer. It was basically a yes or no question.

**YaleGirl: **I would, but I have no coordination, and I have a problem walking on smooth surfaces... or any surface for that matter without falling on my face.

**Onyxeyes: **Does that matter? It is all in the leading.

Anything to get her to come with me.

**Onyxeyes: **Hello? Are you there?

She seemed very hesitant, maybe the idea disgusted her! That would be horrible.

**YaleGirl: **Yes, sorry, but I don't do the dance thing... sigh but for you? I will dance.

**Onyxeyes: **For me? I feel so cherished! Okay, well then I will explain. The school's homecoming dance

**Onyxeyes: **Well, I am going to go to the Halloween Homecoming Dance as Prince Charming... and I was wondering if my Cinderella would care to join me?

**YaleGirl: **You promise that you will keep me from falling?

**Onyxeyes: **Promise :-)

**YaleGirl: **So, what¼ I come in as a princess¼ where should I wait for you, or where are you going to be waiting?

**Onyxeyes: **Yes, Cinderella¼ come as a beautiful princess, and I will meet you at the center of the dance floor, at 10:00

She would be the prettiest thing on the dance floor, no doubt about it.

**YaleGirl: **So my new nickname is "Cinderella"? Yes¼ 'the new nickname has merit' :-).

**Onyxeyes: **You... you do promise to be there right?

She had seemed too hesitant, what could I be but nervous?

**YaleGirl: **I promise... my Prince. You know, where are you? I mean you couldn't be in a classroom¼

I'm _her _prince; I like it... haha, I'm _not _in a classroom.

**Onyxeyes: **Neither can you... huh, what is my Bulldog doing? Ditching perhaps?

**YaleGirl: **Unintentionally... but I'm glad I did :-)

**Onyxeyes: **Hey, ditching is healthy ;-P Oh, and the bell is going to ring soon... so, I must bid thou adieu.

**YaleGirl: **So formal... I shall see thee in class, but I promise, I won't try to figure out who you are ;-) Farewell!

I shut my phone and yes, the bell rang moments later.

I headed off to my gym class in a daze, not sure what to think. We _are _in the same class. That was no secret. Now I wanted to meet her more than ever.

I reached the locker rooms when the coach told us to head into the gym for our orientation and what they expect from us. You'd think that by now we wouldn't have to be told what they expect from us, but well¼ most of the students haven't been through this more than four to five times.

At least my gym class won't be a total waste of time; I'll be able to run. To my surprise I also had Jasper in my class, someone to talk to. As the coach started talking Jasper and I started to "dose" off. Or the closest thing we could do while being a vampire. Then all of a sudden Jasper said "Edward" in his head. I looked over at him and then he thought "What are the chances she has to shave off a mustache?" I looked at him with a confused look then noticed that the coach did have some dark stubble growing on her upper lip. I stifled a laugh when she noticed me she called on me.

"So, Mr. Cullen is it?" I sat there... just looking up at her with my 'innocent' look when I'm not really that innocent. "I've told the class the five sports we're playing this semester. Would you care to repeat them?"

As if it were a punishment, I rolled my eyes, and tried to look annoyed. "Lacrosse, Basketball, Baseball, Golf (I almost shuddered when I said that one), and Football." When I finished the list I leaned back on my hands waiting for the bell to ring. The coach gave me a suspicious look, but I ignored it and got lost in my thoughts again.

By the time the bell rang, I had already summed it up that I was going to need Alice's help for my costume, which I figured she wouldn't have a problem with. I stood up and started walking to my English class. Part of me actually perked up, we were reading Romeo and Juliet... and we had separate people for each role. By the time I reached the room I had been deemed too late to be given a part.

I was sad, but when I realized where we were I hadn't cared any more. We were where Juliet was talking to the nurse and her mother about Paris. I only wanted to be Romeo, so I sat and pondered my many questions, as I've done in past classes. My teacher must have noticed my aloof nature because she called on me to answer a question of something we just read.

"Edward," she said slowly. "Can you tell me, Juliet, is she ready for marriage? Does she want it? Oh, and explain to me how she feels about Paris at this moment." I almost started to laugh at the simplicity of this question. I answered it easily and waited for the class to continue with the reading.

Once the bell rang, I hurried to my locker. I just wanted to get to the lunch room. No point in denying it, I wanted to speak with my siblings and gauge their reactions. And speak to Alice about getting some help with my costume.

I entered the room and claimed our normal table waiting for my family members. I had already gone through the lunch line getting food that would be later thrown into a trash can untouched.

As I sat there, I saw Bella enter the room. She kept walking, obviously searching for someone. As she walked by me, she tripped. Before I could even think about it I moved with such speed that I caught her. All of a sudden, I smelt her blood. I had her in my arms and she didn't even realize how close to death she was in that moment. I let go of her as soon as she was right side up.

I heard her mutter my name and then a "Thanks," then she stumbled away. I was infatuated with her smell. _How have I never smelt that before?_ Yet another wonderful question for me to answer. I tried to compose myself as my siblings came over to the table.

"What was that?" I turned to Emmet, and looked at him with a confused look.

"I have no idea." With that they grabbed their lunches and came over to me to start eating.

"So how is Cyber Girl?" I sat there... I really didn't want to answer that question right away, but I might as well get to the point anyway.

"Well Alice, I asked her to the dance next week. Oh, and I'm a lucky duck, we're both in the same class next period."

"How is that going to work," said Jasper.

"I honestly have no idea," I replied. "She said she wouldn't try and figure out who I was. We made a deal," I shrugged.

"You might just want to be careful about that... you don't know if she will keep to that or not." I looked over at Emmet again; he met my eye and shrugged. "Hey, it's the Internet, you never know who is on the other end." He had the biggest point in the world.

"Well Emmet, you never know, maybe he found his soul mate," replied Alice before I could get a word out.

"Oh Alice¼ come on over the Internet?", argued Jasper. Then I felt my anger raise, it took all my energy not to say anything to either of them at that point.

"Okay, well I'd like to drop this now... my life isn't an open forum for Pete's sake!" Everyone turned to me in shock, I've never raised my voice in school.

"Well, I'm sick of it all, I care for this girl, and I just don't want these ideas we've come up with together to be dashed okay?" They all nodded in agreement. "So Alice, you want to help me out?" She looked over at me with an inquisitive look. "My costume, I'm going to go as Prince Charming, and I'd love it if you'd help me."

"Edward... really? Cool! What is Cyber Girl going as?" I hated her calling her Cyber Girl, but there was no way out of it.

"I've talked her into going as Cinderella, so I'm her Prince Charming." Just saying it made me feel giddy, Edward Cullen... giddy, yes, even I can't believe it.

"Oh you guys are going to look adorable!" I just stared at her. "I just had a vision, her dress is beautiful." Instantly I tried to see it but she blocked me. "Nu uh Edward. You'll just have to wait." Emmet and Jasper snickered at me, and I just gave them menacing glares.

"Okay thanks Alice," I said. Then the bell rang. I started heading to my next class, but not before I sent my Cinderella a message.

**Onyxeyes: **And so the games begin ;-)

---------------

**_Author's Note_: Okay then, thanks again for reading. I know Edward is WAY out of character, but I thought it got better by the middleish of the fic. Okay well, I hope you liked it,**** the more reviews I get the more of a chance you guys get of a quicker update hint **

**REVIEW! **

**I'd like to thank my editor Stella...**** YOU ROCK ;-) lol **

**Thanks again for reading! **

**--- _Chelsea_**

**Soundtrack: **

She Will Be Loved

By: _Maroon 5 _


	3. AUTHOR NOTE

Okay this is a really quick message but…. I am not going to be here this next week. Sorry for the lack of updates! I had been on vacation and now I'm off to camp. I will update next week though… hopefully ;)

--- Chelsea ---

P.S. – Sorry this isn't an update… sigh I'm not happy about it either.


	4. Car Wash BELLA POV

♥ **_Author's Note_**Hehe, sorry it took so long! I've been at camp and school and and yeah, so then I've been doing a lot of other things too. So yes… here is the next chapter hope you like it… some of this is my favorite so far… and some that isn't I know I haven't written like _anything _yet… but hehe… it's fun.

Hope you enjoy!

**_Chelsea_ ♥**

**-----**

_OnyxEyes: Let the games begin_

---

I slightly fumbled with my phone as I walked out of the cafeteria's doors. I decided stopping at my locker was a good idea. _Check my hair and what not, _I thought. Wow… I didn't even know the guy, and my heart is beating so fast… and I'm starting to _sweat_!

After shutting my locker, I started off to class. Remember my promise to my Prince. Everything was great. Then _she _interrupted.

"Oh Bella?" Rosalie… _again_. "You know how I needed my car washed and such?" Why would I even forget? I nodded my head, not wanting to 'blow up' in a sense. "Well I decided that washing it by hand would be better." I was in shock, why would I _ever _hand wash her car? "Well… thanks Bella!" She said with an evil grin, and then walked away.

I closed my eyes and started to walk while massaging my forehead. Somehow I navigated myself to the classroom right before the bell rang. I opened my eyes to see there was only one last open seat.

"Take a seat Ms. Swan," instructed the teacher. I fidgeted, yet to move. "Ms. Swan, do not make me ask again," I slowly walked over and sat down next to Edward Cullen.

I sat down trying my best not to look at him. He was very hansom, too hansom. His eyes were the most noticeable… _onyx. _Only then I noticed his body stiffen, very noticeable. He slowly slid his chair away; making sure he never came within an inch of me.

I decided to take another glance to find him glaring at me. To say it seemed he hated me… was an understatement. Though there was a hint of curiosity. His eyes caught min. _Look away, _my brain was saying. But for some reason… I couldn't pull away. His face seemed to inch closer as the teacher interrupted.

"… Romeo to your Juliette," I then turned to face the front with a dazed look on my ace. Clearly the teacher noticed, "Did you get that Ms. Swan?" I shook my head, as in a way to say no. "Well then Edward, please fill her in, other than that, and get to work."

I turned back to him expecting him to start explaining, but all I got was a grunt, and he turned his head away from me. Apparently I would have to pry it out of him. "So, uh, yeah Edward," I stumbled, "What are we doing exactly?" I gave a hopeful look, only to be glared at once again. "Edward?" I tried again.

"Okay, we are partners, well now 'we' but you and Edward," said a kid in the class. "You pick a scene or act and you perform it together. As Mr. Dougray said, he's Romeo… to _your _Juliette." The kid turned back around to his partner. I sighed, and then turned to see Edward. He _had _to participate at least a little. That's when I remembered my Prince was in the room.

_Sure as hell isn't Edward,_ I thought icily. I then turned to take in my surrounding. The walls were plastered with famous plays. It was obviously a drama class room. Next I noticed there was a boy at each table. I felt like each one was less likely then the last. Feeling the need to drop it, I went back to try and get something out of Edward when I was met with a question.

"What are you looking for?" He asked. My head snapped in his direction. My eyes searched his, finding a newfound curiosity. "I just figured you were looking for something." His eyes started looking me over, as if trying to read me, searching.

"Oh, nothing," I lied. "Just observing," which was true… some what.

"Ah," it sounded disappointed, _just imagining things_, I thought. "What is the probability of us doing the party scene? Where… Romeo and Juliette dance?" I wasn't sure how to answer. Here this kid is, trying to stay as far away from me as possible… and he wants to do _that _scene?

"You do know," I started "That we will have to tough, kiss even." Who wouldn't want to kiss Edward Cullen? Oh yeah. Me. My prince was in this room… that could potentially bad.

"Yes. But, that shouldn't be a problem," he reached out and brushed my hand with his fingertips. "And the kiss," he lead "Is all in the acting." With that he turned his head back to the front.

"O-okay," I said a bit stunned. "Sure, that scene." I was too busy getting over the burning sensation of where our hands had met… to form coherent thoughts at least. I only glanced at him once more, wanting to see something… but got nothing. I made sure Edward wasn't looking as I started looking at the guys again.

_Can't be Hennery, Aaron, Josh… or Jared, _I thought. They all have girlfriends. I kept looking around, it was harder then I thought possible. _I would hate it if it were Mike, Eric, or Tyler… even Adam would suck. Hmmm…_ my thoughts were then interrupted by another question.

"Who _are_ you looking for?" Edward said again. I looked at him annoyed. Well annoyed was an understatement… heh.

"Edward, please. I'm not looking, I am observing," yeah, that's it… "Since you don't want to work," then the bell rang.

"Until tomorrow," he said in a barely audible whisper. He was then out of the room so quick that many were yet to leave their seats. I shook my head in disbelieve. _Had the class really passed that fast? _I then stood up, legs a bit wobbly… and headed for the door. _Only three more periods,_ I was thinking… raised my spirits dramatically.

When I reached the door I was mauled by Sam. "BELLA!" She screamed on the top of her lungs. It was as if I hadn't seen her for years. "So….?" She said in a hushed tone, polar opposite from just before.

"So, um, what?" I replied as if I didn't know what she was saying. A smile creeping onto my face at the very moment.

"Bella," she scolded in a darkish tone. "You know very well…" I cut her off.

"Well, I…" I replied quickly. "I… looked and know who I _don't _want it to be." She looked very disappointed.

"Oh. So… you never?" She implied.

"No, I never tried to figure it out. Edward never let me get that far in my thoughts either way," I grumbled.

"Edward?" She asked, surprise, I would be too. "Edward… like Edward Cullen?"

"Yes," I mumbled. "We have to perform Romeo and Juliette. Oh BAH! Edward is such an ass." With that I stormed off to history.

"Okay… I'll meet you after school!" She screamed. I could tell I frustrated her. _Oh, well that's just too damn bad. _ What I really wanted to know is if Prince will talk to me. He could have very well figured _me _out… and would never want to talk to me again.

I walked in the history room in a daze, not paying attention until my phone buzzed against my leg. The whole time I just prayed my teacher didn't hear.

I dashed out of the room, wanting to read the text messages. _Please be onyx,_ was all I could think. When I read it, I as devastated. Well again, like so many other things… devastation was an understatement. It was just my wireless bill for the month.

I stuffed my cell back into my pocket, and stalked off to gym. Only then to find a more then happy Mike bouncing out of his boxers because we were yet again, in the same class. I'm beginning to fear that he changed his schedule to match mine.

"Bella!" He exclaimed. "I can't believe we are in class together _again_," he put a little too much emphasis on 'again', my fear was reality.

"Oh yes, what joy," I said with a fake smile and as much sarcasm as I could muster. "Well… I'm going to go… err… sit _there _so yea, talk to you later." I started walking away hopefully he would leave me alone.

_I should really stop getting my hopes up, _I thought as Mike said "Oh… I'll go and sit with you," he must not have noticed my sarcasm in my first statement.

"Fine Mike," I said with a sigh. _Just let me get through the rest of this day,_ I prayed… then the gym teacher started to speak.

"Okay, so to start off the class I will tell you the basics of what you will be doing here this semester. You will be split up into six teams of four, you will choose them in the end… and you will be on their team for the whole time for each sport we play that requires a team. There will be no changing once the names are written down, so please choose well. Now for the sports you will be playing… the list consists of these five…" I started to doze off after a while. Getting lost in my own thoughts. _There hasn't been word from Onyx…_ I thought. I was snapped back into reality when Mike stated to speak.

"Bella?" He questioned. I attempted to ignore it… but didn't work for long because he then decided to start leaning dangerously close to my face while wagging his hand in front of my eyes.

"Mike, what the _hell_ are you doing?" I asked ferociously. He was not expecting that response, for he jumped back ten feet… and had a blush rising to his cheeks.

"I… I just wanted to know if you wanted to be on my team," he muttered lowly. Ha, he seemed afraid I was going to yell again… god knows I would.

"Yeah, sure whatever," I replied coolly and turned back around to face the teacher. Then remembering that we need four people for the team so I quickly shot back "Who else is on the team?"

He then smiled with delight "Oh just Dylan and Jared. They're glad you decided to join up with us… you're safer with us then any of the others." Oh how I wanted to ring his neck at that comment. Sure I'm clumsy but it doesn't mean he gets to exploit it as my weakness. Oiy, what have I gotten myself into?

"Ah… haha," I replied shakily. This was going to be a long semester. "Well as long as I don't club someone in the face... we'll all be lucky," I said… attempting to make myself feel better at my expense… didn't work too well.

"Okay class so the teams are together I'm going to list them off to make sure they are right… first group is…" the gym teacher started babbling again. _That means that I Bella Swan, get to start thinking again… could be dangerous,_ I was reasoning to myself. Only to be annoyed yet again by the teacher when she got to our group's list. "Mike Newton, Dylan Hyiker, Jared Anderson… and Bella Swan?" She ended with a questioning tone. "Bella… is that correct…?" I looked up startled and only to be met with jealous stares of others from the class.

"Oh yeah," I mumbled. "That is correct…"

"You do realize you are the only girl in your group," wow… if that is all she was worried about then she had another thing coming. Then I heard some of the others start to snicker, obviously they were thinking the same way.

"Yes. I do," I replied clearly. She then nodded and looked at her notebook checking off the names. I felt a tap on my shoulder only to find Mike with an excited smile, quite close to the one he had when he first met me. I just stared at him, waiting for what he had to say, when then the bell rang. _Hallelujah._ I got swiftly stood not waiting for anyone and just walked out the gym doors heading to Spanish.

I still had yet to hear from Onyx… he probably doesn't want to talk to me anymore… which would suck, but I have to think positive. I walked through the hall for like the millionth time today… each time felt like I was in a soap opera. _First with Austin, then that thing with Rosalie, **twice**, oh and that fun little fight with Sam… what else could,_ as I was thinking I bumped into a couple people. Many who gave me dirty looks after, but hey I was thinking I didn't pay any attention.

As I made my way to Spanish I felt an icy stare on my back… I was deciding if I should continue to plow through the crowd or just turn to look. _Most likely just someone I bumped into…_ I thought warily. So of course I turned around only to find an Edward Cullen staring at me intently. When his eyes caught my gaze once again… I was immobile. I couldn't move. Sure I heard the gruff voices telling me to move, speed up… you're blocking the path. But at that moment it didn't matter… all I could think about was the look he was giving me. In the end like everything else that had happened today… that was _good_ someone bumped into me… rather hard. Knocking me out of my trance… and onto the ground.

"Watch where you are going," the boy nearly yelled. His cheeks, I noticed, were as bright as ripe cherries… and his eyes were glassed over, almost crying from embarrassment.

"Oh… I'm sorry," I replied… gladly noting that he seemed to calm down a bit. "Um, are you okay?"

He just shook his head in an affirmative, and then helped me pick up my books. "I'm Blake… sorry… for basically freaking out there. I'm new, and don't really want a ton of attention. Though this is Forks High School… population 300 some… oh wait now it is 301 some," he sighed. "Didn't help that I just nearly knocked you over either… joy."

"Oh, it's okay Blake… don't worry," I smiled to myself. "I was new once… when they stop staring… you know they stopped caring." He looked up giving me a quizzical look and I just smiled. "You'll be an item of… how to put this," I sat rocking on my heels. "An item of importance. You're new, from somewhere bigger then this great, over populated, place…" I said with a tinge of sarcasm "Especially the girls," I laughed, and he blushed crimson.

"Well. I'm glad I met you…" I then realized that I hadn't given him my name.

"Bella…" I mumbled… "Bella Swan."

"Nice to meet you Bella… Bella Swan," and then started walking away in the opposite direction.

I just walked off to Spanish at that point, realizing I was going to many minuets late. _Blake, _I thought. _He didn't seem so bad… he didn't **look **too bad either, _I thought releasing a laugh out loud.

"Hola Isabella… que es tu tarde?" I was then snapped out of a daze… just like many others that had occurred that day.

"Lo siento Profe, yo soy en el bano," I lied effortlessly, and took my seat. Profe gave me a disapproving look and went on with her lecture on accent marks and what not. I had started day dreaming once again… on the verge of sleep I believe. It was an internal battle of the boys.

On one hand you have Prince. Which I know… probably, and he is in one of my classes. He and I are very much alike… and we know almost everything about each other. But, he was only a computer. Until the dance next week when I go as his Cinderella… do I actually stand a chance ever having him for my own? Then there are the possibilities that I don't really like him in the end. _Impossible, _I thought sharply.

Then there was Edward. Though nothing would ever happen… I am still way too curious about him. What would I do if I do end up with my Prince, and all I can think about is Edward? I mean… he's only been giving me this kind of attention for a day. Why do I suddenly think that it even matters if he talks to me? All he has done is given me dirty looks… and confused looks… _but he touched your hand,_ I sighed. What was I going to do? I felt these strange sensations… and I didn't even know this guy!

Then… there is Blake. He is… a simple guy. I could see myself liking him, even though our meeting was extremely short. _He seemed interested…_ my thoughts running across my mind like a big screen TV. _Just to think about him physically… _I am not normally a physical person. But ever since I noticed Edward… I've compared people to him, and not many come close. Blake though, so close… he has the brownish hair that sweeps across his eyes and comes to his ears. His eyes are dark chocolate brown, drawing me in. Not to mention his muscles are well defined. _No… I can't think about him that way,_ my brain warned… but my heart strangely didn't listen this time.

"Isabella… Hola… Bienvenido senorita, ahora parada que souena despierto y atiende," Profe exclaimed, leaving me in a blushing frenzy right before the bell rang.

"Lo siento… otra vez," I groaned. At that moment the bell rang, grabbing my books I was out of that room and heading to my car. It didn't surprise me when Sam was leaning on the hood. Obviously Austin had already left. She had a hurt look on her face, and it pained me to know that I was the one who caused it.

"Hey Bella," she nearly whispered. "Um, yeah." She waited for me to unlock the car doors… as soon as I did she raced into the seat, as if there was a bomb about to go off.

"You know Sam, I'm not mad at you." She looked relieved. "I was just… caught," and then my words drifted… Blake had caught my eye. He smiled slightly, and I returned it as he hopped into his car and drove off.

"Earth to BELLA!" Same screamed, scaring me… making me jump nearly a foot out of my seat. "Oh wow…" she started laughing.

"I um, was just caught in the moment," I sighed, blushing softly for the millionth time today. I looked down at my feet before putting the key in the ignition. Sam playfully punched my shoulder and giggled to herself.

She mumbled "Bella the player," before a song came on over the radio… which she just had to sing along to. "Raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses, sleeping with roaches, and taking best guesses." I now started laughing out loud. Who wouldn't laugh at Sam singing? Well… most people can't stop.

"Okay radio is now… off," I said with a smirk. Sam played mock hurt, but agreed. We drove in a comfortable silence when she finally asked the question I knew would pop up in the end.

"So, Bella," she started. "That boy you err… smiled at… who is he?" Okay, so there were many options running through my mind at that moment. _Lie your butt off… _was one… but if she found out she would be totally hurt. _The truth… _my brain answered next. Yeah, then be mocked for the rest of my life? _Semi-truth it is then… _I came to conclusion.

"Okay well… he bumped into me in the hall… freaked out… and I helped calm him down. He's a new kid… and doesn't want attention but… what do you expect at a school with a population of like one?" With that Sam's face lightened up a bit. "So I explained that to him, and he was pretty cool. Nice, and well… he didn't seem like a guy that was obsessed with sex or drugs," we looked at each other then just burst out laughing. Sam started shaking her head in response.

"Bella…" she choked out. "You are just too damn much sometimes." We were just laughing… the _whole _ride to her house. As soon as she got out of the car, reality set in. I remembered everything that happened… that was bad. I remembered my chores for the night, I remembered the tests, the quizzes, and how Prince hadn't talked to me since lunch. I must have had some sort of a panicked look on my face, "Bella… are, are you okay?" Sam suddenly had a very serious look.

"Oh, yeah…" I lied. "I just… have a long night ahead of me," _half true, _innocent enough… I thought with a sigh. "Look just call me if you need a ride in the future… not that my brother will be relinquishing that privilege to drive you to school… well to me again in the near future…" she started laughing again as she walked into the house.

I drove home in silence, wondering what my personal hell demon was going to make me do tonight, other then the normal… dinner, washing dishes, laundry, oh and how could I forget that tonight I have to wash Rosalie's car? I was depressed… well to a certain degree at least. I mean, really… who wouldn't be at this point? I arrived home all too soon, and decided to get the car washing job out of the way.

It was relatively simple. I just had to start with getting the car wet, then add soap… and with that… it should be easy. Ha, I was nearly finished when then I noticed a note inside the windshield. I bent my head to read it better and noticed it was written for me.

_Bella,_

_Hope you don't mind, but I've decided that I actually **don't **want you washing my car. You would do a satisfactory job… and I just can't have that can I._

_I hope you don't mind taking it to the car wash down the street… where that cute Emmet boy works… I mean… come on… who wouldn't want an eyeful of him._

_I hope you didn't do **too **much work._

_Rosalie_

I was literally steaming with anger. She was one of the… _bitchiest _people I have ever met. She did that totally on purpose, and to what? Drive me insane? Of course do it to Bella… she needs to earn her money for college.

"Why don't _you _freaking earn your money for _freaking _college, and we'll see how it all turns out," I grumbled angrily as I stomped off to grab her keys to take it to the car wash. As I walked into the house I heard an IMing sound from my bed room.

**Onyxeyes: **Oh Cinderella you must be there… you are signed on after all.

_So he is talking to me, _I though happily. All thoughts of Blake being thrown out the window.

**YaleGirl: **I'm here… just give me a bit, I have to go get a car washed.

**Onyxeyes: **Of course my princess… whatever the fair maiden needs to do.

**YaleGirl: **Okay prince… _cheesy_ pants… hehe, I'll be back soon.

I walked away with a smile. 'Cheesy pants,' nearly laughing her head off at the thought of it.

The drive to the carwash was effortless, an easy… 'sit back and relax' type of job. But that doesn't mean it didn't irk me that Rosalie made me go through that, it actually infuriated me. The car was taking longer then expected… there was a line, so I decided to pull out my cell phone… would make life, better.

**YaleGirl: **Mr. Cheesy Pants, are you there?

I sat for a moment, wondering what he would respond. This could be funny.

**Onyxeyes: ** Ha-ha, very funny Cinderella. I was merely only being a gentlemen.

**YaleGirl: **Oh, I'm sure Prince. So. I'm actually very curious.

**Onyxeyes: **Curious, about what may I ask?

_Playing dumb eh? _I was thinking. Well… he had another thing coming.

**YaleGirl: **Ha. Well. I guess it doesn't matter. Never mind then.

I sat there waiting for a response.

**Onyxeyes: **Oh. I think it does matter. Or… you wouldn't have brought it up.

**YaleGirl: **Oh no. Nothing LIFE ALTERING haha, possibly happened today. Nothing at all…

**Onyxeyes: **Ha, sarcasm I see.

**YaleGirl: **Oh… of course not… no sarcasm here…

**Onyxeyes: **What am I to do with you Cinderella?

**YaleGirl: **How about… introduce yourself to me… before the dance?

**Onyxeyes: **Uh huh. So. I'm guessing you were referring to acting class no?

**YaleGirl: **Of course I was. But I'll have to talk to you in a bit… the car is done.

I then snapped my phone shut. Looking a bit frustrated I walked up to the main building to pay for the wash and wax when I heard someone from behind calling my name.

"Bella…!" I turned around and recognized the voice. It belonged to Blake.

"Oh… hey," I replied with a fake smile. I didn't want anything to happen between him and me. It doesn't matter that I was attracted to him, I mean… I had yet to meet Onyx.

"Oh, where is your enthusiasm?" He teased. I looked up at him to meet his chocolate brown eyes. "Bella…" he started.

"Yeah Blake?" I praying that he wasn't going to ask me out… or anything of the sort, I was probably getting my 'hopes' up for no reason… thinking irrational. _I just met the boy for Pete's sake!_ I felt his eyes upon me once more, so I stared nervously down, examining my shoes.

"Well, I was wondering…" _Oh no… nonononono…_ was all I could think, it was like a broken record. I didn't think I could refuse him if he _did _ask me. Not that it was like I didn't want it to happen; I mean I kind of… did. But then I would feel like I was betraying Onyx. I'll just have to see where this goes.

"What were you wondering?" I asked as if nothing was wrong.

"Would you like to come over to my house and study sometime? I mean, we could study for that test in Spanish… I mean, we aren't in the same period but, there is only _one _Spanish teacher." He gave me a hope filled look, and there was nothing I could do. World War III was taking place inside my head, between what I knew was 'right' and what I wanted. "I'll understand if you don't want to… but I would really want to hang out sometime. If you want to, we can go for ice cream after…" he started babbling about something, I wasn't paying much attention. _Should I go… and see if I like it… who knows, he could be Onyx after all. No, he isn't… very different in character, and besides… he isn't in your drama class. _I was thinking these thoughts and he finally stopped talking. In the end, it was a very strange look he was giving me; obviously I must have looked like I was on some other planet because he started tapping my shoulder to get a response. "Hey… Bella, ya there?" My head shot up and a blush creped to my cheeks.

"Sure. Why not?" Then I knew I was lying to myself. _There are very good reasons for **not **going. _"What day… and yeah…" I started to ramble. _You know you shouldn't go with him… _For some reason, I didn't listen to my brain. I _wanted _to go with Blake.

He was shifting his weight from foot to foot, very nervously I might add. "Well, I was kinda hoping we could maybe hang either tomorrow," I looked up, haha right… tomorrow. "Or… possibly, maybe Friday? I mean, I know its lame doing homework on a Friday… but then we may be able to hang out more and well I thought…"

"Blake. Friday sounds good," I said with a warm smile. _What is happening to me? _"So, are we just going to head to your place after school? Or… is this going to be later… like," and now it was his turn to cut me off.

"I was thinking, I would pick you up for school," warning signs started going off for me at that point. "That way, after school you could come straight over, and wouldn't have to worry about your car getting in the way. We'd do homework, and then I don't know… ice cream as previously stated… and then whatever you wanted to do."

I stood there for a moment, thinking. Who knew boys could be so difficult? "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow… and Friday morning." I could tell he was happy; he gave me a huge smile, and then started to walk away. I was about to get in the line to pay for the second time when he abruptly turned around and said my name again.

"Bella…"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," and with that he turned back around and walked to his car. So finally I got to the line, paying for the wax and wash.

When I got home, I didn't have the heart to talk to Onyx. I felt like I had royally betrayed him. So I let myself do my homework, and then fall into a restless sleep. Not wanting to worry about what could come the following day.

**-----**

♥ **_Author's Note_****: Hm. Well. Would you believe me if I said again that I am really sorry that it took so incredibly freaking long? School starts in a couple days so I really wanted to get this out. See the main problem was my writer's block, so I'm really sorry if some of it seems forced… because honestly… um, like I'd say half of it way… yeah.**

**Hope you liked it, don't forget to REVIEW! If you have any suggestions feel free to tell me. I'm open to anything. I like my new character…. Blake. That was extremely random and you can hate me. But, I tried to help make the story more of my own… flame me if you want, but I kinda like it. Makes the characters life fun no?**

**Hah. I really want to know what you guys think of my adding Blake into the mix… hehe xD**

**THE EDITING AND SUCH WAS DONE BY ME. AND SO IF THERE WAS ANY MISTAKES OR ANYTHING OF THE SORT, PLEASE PM ME, AND TELL ME SO I CAN FIX THEM. THANK YOU )**

**_Chelsea_ ♥**

**Soundtrack:**

Suddenly I See

By: _KT Tunstall_

**(That my friends, is a song I listened to over and over… one of the best in my opinion hehe.)**


	5. Empty BELLA POV

►**_Chelsea Says_**◄ Oh my gosh guys, let me just start with saying I'm so incredibly sorry for not updating in like. Hm. 6 months? School, life, and sports everything has been keeping me busy. But. I'm updating now! So. Well. Nothing to mention really… other then this chapter isn't going to have an editor or beta read through it first. Soooo it could be overly crappy. Just leave some love for me!

-----

**BELLA'S POV**

When I woke up Thursday morning… I can honestly say I felt like crap. Not only had I slept on something to make my neck hurt, but the events from the car wash were still running through my head. I started walking to the bathroom, about 5 a.m. mind you, and I hear Rosalie, already, screaming my name.

"Bella!"

I was still half asleep, duh, my eyes weren't even fully adjusted to light yet, "Yeah…Rosalie?"

"Get down here, you can shower in a bit, I need my breakfast! Newly manicured nails do not make eggs…or pancakes…or anything that is any kind of breakfast food," it was apparent that she wasn't anywhere closer to "awake" as I. She was sitting at the table with her head in her arms. Why she was awake so early I wouldn't honestly know. Her normal routine is to wake up at the last possible moment… or close to last possible moment, she needed the time to work on her hair. So in the end, I walked into the room and gave her an odd look. She must have eyes on the back of her head because, "Bella, do not give me a weird stare. I am awake because if I don't get to starbucks for chemistry this morning… I'll fail our mold day activities."

Basically after that I just went to work, I needed no further explanation… after all, I had taken the class last year, I knew what it entailed. "Whatever Rosalie, eggs will be done in a couple minutes."

"Just eggs?" She said snobbish, "I never said I wanted _just _eggs. I would prefer french toast, emphasis on the _french_," these are the moments I start to laugh.

"Rose, there is no way to 'emphasize' on the french… french toast isn't even really french."

"It is to Bella, why else would they call it french? Just like the french fries. Everyone knows that. How could you be so stupid Bella?" Then these are the times I just pretend to let her win, laugh in my head and get the work done. About 15 minutes of so the work is done.

"There you go, eat whatever, I'm showering," I was about to leave in "peace" when she called me back.

"Bella, what is this?" I looked at her plate; I didn't see anything wrong with it so I just shrugged. "What the hell is syrup doing on my plate?" Again, I didn't know what was so wrong with the syrup, she almost always has it with her french toast, hence I shrugged again. "Did I not inform you about my diet? Whatever, your simple mind probably just forgot on purpose, wanting to kill me from that sticky gooey fat syrup. You'll just have to make it again."

I stared at here…again…and I couldn't believe what I was doing. I just picked it up, threw it away, and made it again. Just like that. The way I saw it…I was doing it out of not wanting any more drama, Blake, Edward, and my Prince was enough. I walked up and gave her the second round of french toast, "Here you go, I am showering, if it's not the way you want it…too damn bad."

"Oh darn, I guess I'll just have to tell mommy that you're being mean to me. I guess that's just a little more of your money for Yale flying away." I stared at her, shrugged, I didn't care, 5:30 in the morning, too early to argue or even consider it.

I got upstairs and turned on the shower, maximum heat, and got in. The heat soothed my cold skin along with my tense muscles, letting my mind drift to other places. _What am I to do? Edward…Blake…Prince…_There was too much to comprehend. What the hell was I thinking, agreeing to go on a date with Blake. _Should…I just break it off? No date? But then, what if… I ruin this opportunity… he's a great, nice, seemingly sweet guy… _There was way too much conflict. If anything, I felt something for just Prince, only Prince. _Break off the date with Blake, happy you will be. _My thoughts are now "Yoda Speak" amazing. Doesn't matter, I made my decision… I'm breaking it off with Blake, today, sometime. I'd be making myself even madder if I kept it going.

I finished washing my hair and headed into the bedroom, remembering I hadn't done any homework, and still had at least an hour since it was 6 a.m. by now, and I didn't have to pick up Sam, I picked up my pencil and a book and started at it.

By 6:30 I had finished my science and Spanish and had decided I didn't care about the rest. 5 points of completion won't kill my A+ grade average, so I hopped onto the computer, and of course signed in.

**Onyxeyes: **Cinderella, where were you yesterday? You left me… and then never came back from that god forsaken car wash. I was lonely.

**YaleGirl:** I…got distracted. I just didn't feel like talking so I went to sleep. Dealing with family is tiresome.

**Onyxeyes: **So, I wasn't worth staying up and talking to?

**YaleGirl: **Oh no, trust me. You're worth…everything. I just, I hate rubbing bad moods onto people, and trust me…I would have.

**Onyxeyes: **Just don't do that next time. Oh. And you're worth everything too.

**YaleGirl: **I'm glad I'm worth that much ;-) Now…since I am worth that much…how about I convince you into meeting me at the last lunch table on the left today?

**Onyxeyes: **Haha, no. The dance, as planned, no exceptions. You are worth so much…that I wouldn't want to ruin it.

**YaleGirl: **Ruin what?

**Onyxeyes: **Our wondering meeting of course. Elegantly dresses, slow dancing, roses, music, what could be more romantic?

**YaleGirl: **…seeing you in the lunch room today?

**Onyxeyes: **Oh, I'm sure.

**YaleGirl: **Oh, I know you are.

**Onyxeyes: **I was being serious about the romantic part you know.

**YaleGirl: **I know, and I was being serious about the lunch thing.

It was cutting it close for timing for school. But surprisingly I wasn't the one who noticed.

**Onyxeyes: **Hey, we've got to get going.

**YaleGirl: **Why?

**YaleGirl: **OH.

**YaleGril: **School. Heh. I see.

**Onyxeyes: **A bit slow today lass?

**YaleGirl: **Lass?

**Onyxeyes: **Just go with it, I remembered the word from a book I just read. Seemed to fit.

**YaleGirl: **All…righty then. I'll just talk to you later today.

**Onyxeyes: **Probably sooner then you think.

He then singed off, and I headed to my car. Once in the car I started driving "over" the speed limit, realizing I was leaving way late and that even though I don't have to pick up Sam…I was still going to be late no matter what. I raced to school and pulled into the parking lot just as the first bell rung. AP science was where I needed to head to…but for some reason I couldn't get out of my car. Like I know I could, but…my body just didn't want to move. It was lead…heavy lead, and I was the fool who wanted to pick it up. As I was just about to make my fifth attempt at getting out of the car a voice came over and scared me. "Having some trouble?"

My head slowly turned and it was none other then Edward Cullen. I just stared in disbelief… he's in the same science class… that means he's missing the same science class. I wasn't able to think coherently "Uhh...I...ehh…"

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," he said with a smirk. He then reached down and opened my door and held out his hand. _He wants me to take it_ I thought. "Uh…are you okay?"

It was as if I was shaken back into reality, "Oh yeah…" I took his hand and again I felt the burning sensation.

"You know, we're only about five minutes late, I bet our teacher would let us in if we use locker issues being our excuse," he said in a fluent sentence. _Very different then yesterday, _I thought. But I couldn't say anything… I just nodded and then realized I was still holding his hand which was a brilliant white color and strangely hard, marble it seemed. I let go of it quickly and looked down as I blushed. He seemed to notice and smirked, I didn't make eye contact. "Well, we should go." Again, I nodded and walked by his side. We then reached the science room and walked in.

"Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan, where have you been? Class started 5 minutes ago. Without a pass I'm sorry, you're just going to have to leave the class and bring a note from your parents tomorrow explaining why you couldn't make it to a 7:30 class." I just stared at her in disbelief; I was getting in trouble…because I couldn't drive fast enough. I was about to open my mouth and explain when Edward chimed in.

"I'm sorry… Ms. Jurak, Bella's locker was jammed…and I wanted to help. It still wouldn't open, so I helped her look for a janitor…that didn't work either so we decided we'd look later." He had such an air of confidence that seemed to constantly float around him…it was hard not to believe him. Apparently Ms. Jurak felt the same way; she nodded without a word and told us to sit down and for it not to happen again.

I took my seat next to Sam and pulled out my books. Then noticed Sam was giving me a look…that I couldn't read, which amazed me. "What was that all about?" she whispered. I just turned my head back to my backpack searching for paper. "You don't use your locker, you aren't late for class…and you don't talk to Edward. What is going on? You started acting weird yesterday…fill me in."

"I'm sorry…I just, I've been making mistakes. I need to talk to Blake…I need to talk to Edward…I need to talk to Prince, but, for all different reasons. It's all so confusing…family doesn't make it easier either. I just…can't seem to get away from it all." I looked down again, finding the paper, grabbing a pencil and just paid attention to Ms. Jurak, giving off the vibes "I don't want to talk about this again".

Soon class was up, the bell had rung, and I slowly came to realize someone, other then Sam, was standing next to my desk. I looked up, it was Edward. I didn't know what to think… other then his eyes… were a goldfish color today. Not a dark black, onyx, _maybe I imagined the onyx_, I thought and shook it off. I then proceeded to give him a confused look, only to be given one back. I stood up and started to walk away, feeling his eyes burning holes into my back. I turned back to glance at him, he was still in the same position… only his eyes had followed my movements. I stepped out of the hall to hear my name called. I turned in that direction to find Blake, all smiles.

"Hey Bells! I'm excited for tomorrow," at the word "tomorrow" I cringed.

"Yeah… Blake. About tomorrow," I looked up at him and saw his face instantly drop, but it couldn't be helped. "I…am really sorry but last night I thought about…tomorrow and everything. I think it's best we just stay friends. I mean. If I told you I didn't like you, I would be lying. But. My heart belongs to someone else… and it isn't going to change…even if I wanted it to," I sat there…in disbelief. I had just said more then I had intended to…even more then I had realized I knew myself. _It's true though, _I thought. _I do love Prince, and he does have my heart. No matter what Blake or Edward do or say._

Blake then proceeded to stare me down. He facial expressions went from sad, then confused, to anger. "Fine Bella. Friends," he then laughed bitterly. "Friends, okay, for now. I do intend on winning you though… eventually." He then walked off with a smirk. _He can try all he wants, _I thought, _but he won't win any of me with that attitude._

I then started to walk down the hallway to my English class…of course noticing Rosalie. She had a tired, desperate, annoyed look on her face… wanting to avoid her, I side stepped into a crowed of people going to opposite direction. If you have every heard the saying "go with the flow" listen to it…and remember it also applies to other things too… such as the lovely crowds of high school.

Because I had decided to get to class that way, I had gotten there with only minutes to spare. Thankfully…I wasn't absent to this class, I didn't have Edward to smooth talk the teacher this time, and if I did see him again, I'd probably have a heart attack.

English along with my other fun classes went by in a blur, till lunch. I got there and saw Carter, Sam, Austin… everyone together and I suddenly felt out of place. I felt as if I had no _right _place; as if I was some extra in a movie that someone needed to cut, empty. Yay for sudden mood swings. I wasn't hungry anymore and I walked out into the cloudy day…heading for my car. Suddenly my phone buzzed…I looked around and took it out.

**Onyxeyes: **So, how's your day?

**YaleGirl: **It's okay I guess. I was late to class, English was great, but…I guess. Oh never mind.

**Onyxeyes: **No, spill. What's wrong Bulldog?

**YaleGirl: **I guess…I feel as if I don't have a purpose. Everything is catching up on me… all my life it's been "get to Yale" "get to Yale" "get to Yale" one track mind… now that I'm thinking about _everything… _I wonder if it's really what I want.

**Onyxeyes: **What brought…this on?

**YaleGirl: **Family, friends, boys, people, everything.

**Onyxeyes: **Am I included in that "all"?

**YaleGirl: **Yeah. I'd think so. It's just. I want to see you. Meet you. Hug you. I want you to tell me everything will work out, everything will be okay. But in a text message or e-mail doesn't count. Person is better, and will forever make everything better.

**Onyxeyes: **Cinderella…

**YaleGirl: **Never mind. Forget it. I'll talk to you later.

I closed my phone… but I just let it buzz. I didn't feel like talking to him right now. My day went from bad…to okay…to worse. Sudden mood swings were not my thing; I don't think they've ever been. Either way, I still had to get through a couple more periods, one that I was especially not happy for, acting.

The bell rung…so I hopped out of my car. My phone buzzed again, reminding me I had a text message, I unwillingly opened it up so the phone would shut up.

**Onyxeyes: **Cinderella…I…am so sorry. I want to help, but I refuse to meet you before the dance. I know this may hurt you, but, I feel as if it is needed. I do not want to meet under any other terms… do not worry, I do love you for you… and no one else, no matter what you think, just remember I am here in spirit.

I stared down at the message, it was long for a text message, but it made my heart soar. _He said "love", _I thought. Then my phone buzzed as I headed to acting.

**Onyxeyes: **See you in class ;-)

After that, all I could do is smile. He is the only guy who could make me smile when I'm in a sour mood. He is my one and only. He is, my Prince.

-------

►**_Chelsea Says_**◄ So, automatically this is way shorter then my other chapters… but it's the only thing I can hash out at the moment. I'm really really sorry for not updating as often as I should… life takes a lot more energy at this point then expected xD

I'm happy though, exams are over… I'm getting all A's and B's in my classes… and it's a long weekend. OH and my kitty loves me. What could be better then that?

The only two songs I kept thinking about during this chapter were:

"**Pain" **by: Three Days Grace

AND

"**The Song of the Heart" by**: Prince

So. By now you know what to do. Give Chelsea love! She promises she'll update more often now. Hopefully at least once a month… maybe more if lacrosse doesn't make her too overwhelmed with work.

And…remember I didn't have anyone reread this, I didn't even reread this, which is probably bad. But. I'm tired. 3:30 a.m. I couldn't sleep, I wanted to write, and this came out. I hope you liked it!

Oh. And. Again. REVIEW!

Makes my lovely world go round.

It actually amazed me that I keep getting reviews every once in a while even after I havn't updated in forever.

Oh well.

I love you all…even if you hate me for not updateing -.- I really is sorry!

Please forgive meeee.

►**_---Chelsea---_**◄


	6. Paper Cut BELLA POV

**_Chelsea Says::_** Well, basically, I felt like writing again today… and I came up with this brilliant idea just to confuse you all even more! What if I do moreeee crossing over? O.o I is looking forward to this. Hehe. I'll be adding Gilmore Girl characters into it. Rory, Loralie, Jess, Paris (maybe), and Tristan. And yes. Tristan will be Austin's long lost twin –duhduhduh- Sorry. I'm feeling random… and I felt as if I just… needed some more substance to write. More something. Don't worry… it will be more or less a side plot… might even become a side story. So yeah… let's see how it goes. If you don't like it, tell me, and I'll just write a new chapter! I honestly just wanted to write the characters in. Oh well. On with the story.

I should also note that the rest of the chapters, unless otherwise noted, will be in Bella's point of view. Edward is hard to write… but I will do it occasionally xD

-------

**BELLA'S POV**

I walked to drama, nothing new there right? I then realized soon after that, yes, I was going to have to spend 45 minutes with none other then Edward. I stepped through the doorway and noticed the classroom was anything but halfway filled yet, but of course Edward was there promptly. Just as I stepped into the room he seemed to stiffen and his head turned lightning quick towards me. I felt my face heat up, not a lot, but enough to know he had seen. I immediately looked down, refraining from causing any further embarrassment. I arrived to my seat; still minutes till the bell would ring.

"Well are you going to sit, Bella?" Yes, my attempt at not being any more embarrassed? Didn't work, I forgot the whole "sitting down" in a chair thing.

"Oh yeah," I muttered to him. I looked over my shoulder, for what reason I have no idea, and then sat down. Soon after I cautiously pulled out my pen and paper, remembering what scene I agreed to do, the dance party.

"Who were you looking for just now, Bella?" _He must have noticed my backwards glance, _I thought.

"Nothing really, just… a habit I suppose," I then inwardly groaned, hearing the bell, and started waiting for the class to begin. I picked up my pencil and started waving it up and down… you know where you make it look all like its rubber, just like you did in like 5th grade and everyone was amazed and wanted to know how to do it. The results this time were a little bit different.

"What…are you doing?" Edward asked almost cautiously… almost sensing my overly sour mood.

I looked up at him, hopefully with an unreadable expression, "Making my pencil look like rubber," I replied. He gave me this look as if I was being ridiculous… I just laughed on the inside, then realized we would have to practice that lovely dance scene… _oh joy._

"What are you thinking?" My eyes shot to Edward, he had honest curiosity in his eyes.

_How overly chatty you are today, _I thought… and decided to speak it as well. "Just about how today you're so chatty compared to your 'as quiet as a church mouse' stance on life yesterday," okay so I added a few words, made a reference… whatever. Makes the world go round.

"Yes… forgive my actions yesterday, I wasn't feeling very well." That time I turned my body completely towards him, not just my eyes and studied his stance. He was considerably closer to my vicinity today… and nearly always looked me in the eye. "And see," he started "There will be no problem with the 'touching' as you put it yesterday, I am completely composed." With that statement he once again ran his cold marbleized fingers down my arm, leaving a ray of fire following.

I shivered and nodded my head then returned to facing the front. The teacher had finally walked into the room and started lecturing on stage performance, stances, and presence on the stage. After about half the class passed I realized that we wouldn't be getting to practice our scenes today and sighed, realizing it was a bit louder then intended and then stiffened. As expected a pair of gorgeous golden eyes were looking down upon my side, with what I guess was a confused and curious look about them.

I glanced up, my mistake; his eyes were so intense… I had no idea what he was thinking. It seemed he was bearing into my sole, reading me – or attempting to at the least. I was locked in his eyes, once again… almost as if it was a competition, who would look away first. My face flushed slightly and once feeling the heat I released my gaze upon him and returned to taking my somewhat half-assed notes… which would prove useless to me in the real world.

The rest of class was uneventful; we sat, took notes, and watched the clock. About 5 till class was over we were done and reminded that we _would _be practicing our scenes tomorrow and to be ready. Once everyone started talking the silence was gone and the need for something to occupy myself had left me. "Bella?"

His voice, a bit more familiar then I'd like, started talking to me. "Yeah?" I answer, almost annoyed… but not quite.

"Why were you late today?" I honestly had no idea how to answer him. I decided on the truth, wouldn't hurt, he has no idea on anything in my life truthfully.

"I had been talking to my friend on the computer… I didn't even realize it was too late till he told me after that I just kinda dashed out the door. There was terrible traffic or I swear I would have gotten here on time. I should thank you by the way," I realized at the last minute, I would have been in trouble without him saving me with that very convincing lie. "Without you," I continued, "I would have been out of the science class today… Fiona wouldn't have cared… but I would," I said that last part not for his but my own benefit. "Why were you…?"

"Oh. Woke up late," he said almost as confident as this morning… he was lying I could tell, but I didn't say anything. He seemed shaken up… as if someone had burst his bubble.

Just before the bell rang the lady in the office came over the speaker system "Would Austin Ames please come to the main office," _I'll have to ask him about that later_, I thought. Then, as predicted, the bell rung, sending me off to my next class, gym, _party, _was all that was running through my head.

Sooner then I had wished I stepped into the gymnasium and even sooner I was welcomed by Mike. "Bella, we're starting off with golf! Isn't that great? My dad plays golf, I prefer football myself, but nothing is more relaxing then a game of golf… I have my own golf clubs you know, you should come over some time, I could show you…" _blahblahblahblah… _he just kept going… I zoned out on him after "Bella".

"No Mike," I started to reply, "I do not want to hang out or ever go to your house." He gave me a hurt look… but I know it would last for long; he would try again later… I mean… that's what he does… he pushes it to the limit.

"Okay class," the teacher had just walked into the room and started giving directions. "Get into your groups of four, if you don't remember the lists are on the wall over there," I didn't need to be reminded that I had officially made the biggest mistake by agreeing to be with Mike and two other losers. "Once that is done please send one person, and only one, to retrieve four putters… we're starting with golf today."

I walked over and joined Mike, Dylan, and Jared in the corner of the room and sat there offering no word to their current conversation. "Okay, I'll go get the putters," Jared offered. I watched him walk away then returned to my 'I don't give a damn' façade. Shortly Jared returned and I was forced to stand up. He handed me a putter and I soon found a wall to lean against awaiting further instructions.

"Everyone have a putter? Good. Now, place yourselves a good 5 feet apart, in all directions, it prevents accidents," the gym teacher started instructing… and I just followed aimlessly. _Prevents accidents,_ I laughed silently to myself… _nothing can keep me from an accident. _ As predicted, even with the 5 feet radius I managed to let go of my putter while practicing swinging. Let's just say the kid in front of me gave me a very evil dirty look, kind of like 'you will regret that' thing… and he's going to have a bruise. They didn't lie when they told us to be careful, those putters are hard.

After class I walked into the cafeteria, waiting for the bell to ring so I could go to Spanish. _I'll have to be early, _I thought, _make up for yesterday._ I found a chair and lazily threw my books down and sad with my head buried in my hands. _This day has been wayyyy too long, _I was thinking and realized Rosalie hadn't asked me to do anything, _as least something good has happened in this 'suckfest'. _

"Something wrong?" I looked up… and knew even before seeing his face, it was Edward, again.

"No, nothing is wrong Edward," I then went back to burring my face in my hands, _one more period… just have to get through one more period. _

"Could have fooled me," he then went to sit in the chair across from me. It's not like I was looking at him, my hands were covering my face… but I could just tell he was staring at me, again… how many times have I said "again" that had to deal with Edward today? Too many in my opinion.

"…Edward what do you want?" I looked up at that point waiting for an answer.

"What's wrong? Just answer the question." I just looked at him, I had no intention of telling him the answer, and he didn't need to know that I was completely and utterly confused… let alone feeling empty.

"Nothing Edward, leave me alone." With that he was silent, didn't leave the table, didn't stop staring… but didn't speak again. The bell, thankfully, rung and I got out of the room pretty quick considering my lack of running ability. I arrived in the Spanish classroom with plenty of time to spare… sitting down and relaxing. Soon after the rest of the class followed suit, the bell rung, and class began.

"Hola classe. Entonces abren los libros a la pagina cuerenta y seis. Hacen los numberos uno, tres, seis, y nueve." I found my Spanish book and did as I was told. The problems she had us do were easy translations, I finished in minutes. Just like that the class was, again, boring and I was able to zone out.

She started going over the practice and the homework when the kid in front of my got a paper cut. See…normal people don't react to blood… normal people don't care about it… normal people don't smell it as strongly as I do. Normal circumstances would be I could sit and ignore it… but he had really, _really _sliced open his finger… and blood… was dripping… _how the hell is that just a paper cut?_

I didn't think about it before long… I was getting nauseous and needed to get out of there. "Profe," I said raising my hand, "Can I please be excused?" She looked at me puzzled then noticed the kid in front of me. "I'm feeling a bit sick…"

"Of course Bella, go straight to the nurse," and I did just that… or would have if I hadn't been intercepted by none other… Edward.

"Bella…" he said with a bit of fear in his voice. "You look as if you've seen a ghost… you might as well be one actually, you're so pale."

I laughed, well… almost laughed… I couldn't stand up any longer and collapsed on the sidewalk, leaning up against a stop sign. _That was one hell of a paper cut, _was all I could think and then started to chuckle. Edward then gave me a confused look which was wiped away right after I explained about blood. What happened next I wouldn't have expected.

"You should get to the nurse… lay down on a cot or something."

"But… I don't want to move…"

"Too bad, you told your teacher you were going to the nurse, that's where you're going." Before I could argue he picked me up and walked me straight to the nurse's office, while I unconsciously "snuggled" into the crook of his neck. He sped up his pace and we arrived at the nurse's promptly.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Nearly fainted from the sight and smell of blood," he stated as if it were obvious.

"Lay her on the cot then. Is your teacher expecting you back then? There is nearly only 10 or less minutes left in class."

"I was instructed to stay with her so that when she was ready to go back she would be okay in case she decides to faint again," he said that with a smirk, I could tell.

"Well then, here put this on her forehead," my eyes were closed but I knew he was going to put a cool cloth on my forehead. "She should be okay in a couple minutes… this kind of thing passes fast nearly all the time."

I sat there on the cot suddenly feeling something tugging at my hair… it was Edwards hand… he was, like, stroking it. His eyes were closed but even then I could tell he was deep in thought. Suddenly I felt the heat rush to my cheeks, the oh so famous blush, and his eyes snapped open studying mine. His hand suddenly left my hair and he stood up offering my hand. This time I took it willingly and stood up, slowly mind you, and still wobbled over almost crashing back into the cot, if Edward hadn't been there I would have.

"Little clumsy aren't you," he said it as a statement, not a question. "She's ready to go," he told the nurse, but his face was still "glued" to mine… still searching as if looking for an answer.

"Then you two head back to class, though, you'll probably get there just as the bell rings," right after she said that… the bell _did _ring. "Oh never mind," she sort of chuckled to herself and didn't give it another thought.

"Let's go," he said in a huff and grabbed my hand and led me out of the room. "Will you be okay… getting back to class on your own that is?"

"Oh… yeah sure," I said… but not with much confidence, he could tell… considering he sighed grabbed my hand again and started pulling me along back to my Spanish class.

We got there actually faster then I expected and it had dawned on me that I hadn't asked why he was out of class… or how he knew I was in Spanish… inevitably I asked. "How did you… why were you…"

He cut me off with his answer to _one _of the questions, "You had your Spanish stuff with you after gym, that's how I knew." I realized he hadn't answered the other question… wanting an answer I walked into the room grabbed my stuff then walked back out staring him straight in the eye.

"Why weren't you in class?"

"Its health to ditch every once in a while," and with that and a smirk I've grown to recognize as amusement he turned and walked away without a glance back.

I stood there, analyzing what had happened that day, and finally came to the conclusion that Edward had gone crazy and needed help. I then started off to my car. It wasn't long till I saw it, being nearly one of the last in the parking lot. What was strange was that there were people surrounding it. I could see Sam and Austin… but there were two others there that I didn't know.

I got up the car and gasped in surprise. "Bella, I would like you to meet my brother, Tristan." I stared at Austin, then Tristan, with wide eyes, oh my god, he had a twin. "Oh and that's his girl friend, Rory, they just transferred here..."

"Is… that what you were called to the office for?"

"Yeah…" he said with uncertainty.

All I could do was stare in awe, what in the freaking world would happen next?

-------

**_Chelsea Says::_** Okay, so, I added the Gilmore Girl part in… but very easily fixed because in this chapter… it was a very minor part… all I have to do is delete like… two small parts… and it would be like they never existed. So don't forget to add that when you review.

Anywayssss I hoped you like it. I had fun writing! I haven't been writing like this in FOREVER… like a lot. I missed it. So. REVIEW. I've decided that I **WILL NOT** update till I reach… hm... 65 reviews. I know you all can do it. 70 would be better. But. I'm not too picky. JUST REVIEW then you'll get your next chapter… I've already started thinking what it will be like… and I'll probably start typing it tomorrow… but I'll only post if I get 65 – 70 reviews.

And another thing xD I was thinking about starting another non-gilmore/twilight/cinderellastory fanfic. I'm thinking… Maximum Ride… or Spirited Away… Naruto… even no probably not. Give me some ideas 3

Oh, don't forget to review –cough- good, bad, in-between whatever you want to say just say it PLEASE!

Leave Chelsea some love!

**_Chelsea_ ♥**

**Soundtrack:  
**  
Pain  
By: _Three Days Grace_

**Which I might be going to their concert on Friday –isexcited-)**


	7. Paper Cut EDWARD POV

**_Chelsea says:_** Okay, so you know those random times I said I would be Edward? Well… this is going to be one of those times, I will more then likely be terrible at it… but what the hay, he had rather a large part in the past two chapters and I decided we should know what's going on through his head.

-------

**EDWARDS POV**

I "woke" up early, as usual. I didn't really have much to do, vampires _don't _sleep… making it virtually impossible to do anything till the humans wake up, till my Cinderella wakes up.

Luckily that happened a little earlier then normal today, 6:30, but that doesn't mean we still…didn't cut it close… though it reminded me, she never got back from that car wash.

**Onyxeyes: **Cinderella, where were you yesterday? You left me… and then never came back from that god forsaken car wash. I was lonely.

Which I decided was true enough… lonely… that's not exactly a new feeling though.

**YaleGirl:** I…got distracted. I just didn't feel like talking so I went to sleep. Dealing with family is tiresome.

**Onyxeyes: **So, I wasn't worth staying up and talking to?

**YaleGirl: **Oh no, trust me. You're worth…everything. I just, I hate rubbing bad moods onto people, and trust me…I would have.

_I _am worth everything? If she only knew…

**Onyxeyes: **Just don't do that next time. Oh. And you're worth everything too.

**YaleGirl: **I'm glad I'm worth that much ;-) Now…since I am worth that much…how about I convince you into meeting me at the last lunch table on the left today?

**Onyxeyes: **Haha, no. The dance, as planned, no exceptions. You are worth so much…that I wouldn't want to ruin it.

**YaleGirl: **Ruin what?

**Onyxeyes: **Our wondering meeting of course. Elegantly dresses, slow dancing, roses, music, what could be more romantic?

**YaleGirl: **…seeing you in the lunch room today?

At least _she _has a sense of humor.

**Onyxeyes: **Oh, I'm sure.

**YaleGirl: **Oh, I know you are.

**Onyxeyes: **I was being serious about the romantic part you know.

**YaleGirl: **I know, and I was being serious about the lunch thing.

**Onyxeyes: **Hey, we've got to get going.

We were going to be late… obviously.

**YaleGirl: **Why?

**YaleGirl: **OH.

And… she realizes.

**YaleGril: **School. Heh. I see.

Bingo we have a winner!

**Onyxeyes: **A bit slow today lass?

**YaleGirl: **Lass?

**Onyxeyes: **Just go with it, I remembered the word from a book I just read. Seemed to fit.

**YaleGirl: **All…righty then. I'll just talk to you later today.

**Onyxeyes: **Probably sooner then you think.

The last bit I added… only because we would see each other, would we realize who the other was? No… but see? Yes.

I arrived at school, late, even with my speed driving skills… what can I say, I'm a vampire… fast reflexes… and driving is what I do. That's when I noticed the girl that I'm partners with in drama, she was late to school too… though she seemed to be making no effort on getting out of the car. That was when the lovely knowledge of her being in the same science class dawned on me.

I decided I might as well walk over… see what's wrong. Otherwise… that would be rude of me. I started walking over and her scent hit me, again, I hadn't realized the other day how strong it actually was. _Thank god I ate yesterday, _I thought as I stepped next to the car. She didn't seem to notice me, so I decided to make myself known, "Having some trouble?"

Her head slowly turned and I realized she was surprised, her response to my presence wasn't exactly award winning, "Uhh...I...ehh…"

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," I responded and held out my hand, _you are crazy_, I thought. Why in the world would I offer my hand to one who smells so delicious? I noticed she hadn't made a move to take my hand, "Uh…are you okay?" I offered… noticing how hesitant she was.

"Oh yeah…" she replied, obviously at a loss for words, but she still took a hold of my hand and I lifted her out of the vehicle.

"You know, we're only about five minutes late, I bet our teacher would let us in if we use locker issues being our excuse," She nodded then let go of my hand as soon as she seemed stable, and I felt myself longing for the same warming sensation once again… but refrained from making any sort of comment, that would have been bad. But suddenly her smell got stronger; I noticed the blush in her cheeks and I smirked. _Apparently I'm not the only one who enjoyed the contact. _"Well, we should go." Again, she nodded and followed close behind me till we reached our science class.

"Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan, where have you been? Class started 5 minutes ago. Without a pass I'm sorry, you're just going to have to leave the class and bring a note from your parents tomorrow explaining why you couldn't make it to a 7:30 class." I just nodded and looked at the teacher with confidence, this wasn't the first time I had to put on "the charm" and it honestly wouldn't be the last. I glanced back at Bella, her name finally coming back to me, noticing her nervous expression.

I used the exact excuse I told Bella I would use, the lockers. "I'm sorry… Ms. Jurak, Bella's locker was jammed…and I wanted to help. It still wouldn't open, so I helped her look for a janitor…that didn't work either so we decided we'd look later." I looked Ms. Jurak in the eye, knowing she would believe me… there was no doubt, she _felt _as if I was telling the truth, even if she wasn't truly sure. She just nodded and we both went to our seats.

As I sat down I pulled out my notebook just hearing a couple words of the conversation Bella was having with the girl next to her, "…your locker, you… don't talk… is going on?" The girl, whoever she was, seemed clearly agitated. At that point it seemed worthless to even try and hear Bella's response, so I returned to tuning out everyone and everything… except for Bella, trying to get to her thoughts… which seemed to have escaped me yesterday.

The results were, impossibly, the same. It seemed as if she never thought anything… she seemed… conflicted through her appearance anyway, doesn't matter… I just want to fix whatever this damn problem is.

Sooner then expected the bell rang and everyone started to exit the room. Bella was slower then normal so I decided to walk over… before I realized what I was doing I arrived next to her, giving a blank stare. She seemed startled realizing my presence and looked up with a confused expression… not understanding why she looked confused… the gaze was returned, confusion and all. That's when she decided to stand and walk away… not that I moved or anything, I just watched, wondering why she seemed so different, why I was unable to read her thoughts… why she was able to evade me.

As she stepped out of the room I was able to hear her conversation outside, seems like she broke off a date with the new kid, who could blame her? He seemed rude, arrogant… let alone very territorial… not that, if I was ever able to get a girlfriend considering the circumstances, I wouldn't be territorial… I'd probably be worse, I'm indestructible.

The rest of my classes were a blur until lunch. Because I refuse to eat human food, what could would it do me anyway; I decided to wait out the 45 minutes in my car. Bored, as per usual, I decided to check up on my Cinderella.

**Onyxeyes: **So, how's your day?

**YaleGirl: **It's okay I guess. I was late to class, English was great, but…I guess. Oh never mind.

Something…was very very wrong.

**Onyxeyes: **No, spill. What's wrong Bulldog?

**YaleGirl: **I guess…I feel as if I don't have a purpose. Everything is catching up on me… all my life it's been "get to Yale" "get to Yale" "get to Yale" one track mind… now that I'm thinking about _everything… _I wonder if it's really what I want.

**Onyxeyes: **What brought…this on?

**YaleGirl: **Family, friends, boys, people, everything.

**Onyxeyes: **Am I included in that "all"?

**YaleGirl: **Yeah. I'd think so. It's just. I want to see you. Meet you. Hug you. I want you to tell me everything will work out, everything will be okay. But in a text message or e-mail doesn't count. Person is better, and will forever make everything better.

**Onyxeyes: **Cinderella…

**YaleGirl: **Never mind. Forget it. I'll talk to you later.

I sat there for a moment, soaking in all the information spit at me. Sure I don't want to see her in person, _yet,_ I never said that it would _never _happen… just it's postponed until a week or so. _She's everything to me… why in the world would I, hurt...never… _my thoughts and her thoughts were not connecting... the normal Cinderella I knew… was going through something. At that moment… I knew we had a bond, love.

**Onyxeyes: **Cinderella…I…am so sorry. I want to help, but I refuse to meet you before the dance. I know this may hurt you, but, I feel as if it is needed. I do not want to meet under any other terms… do not worry, I do love you for you… and no one else, no matter what you think, just remember I am here in spirit.

And... of course I told her, what else would I do?

**Onyxeyes: **See you in class ;-)

Soon after the bell rang and I headed to class, faster pace then normal, I was hoping that I would be able to hear the thoughts of the girl I had fallen in love with, even if it's cheating. I, of course, I arrived to class much sooner then the rest of my class mates. I was sitting with my head in my hands as Bella walked through the room. I visibly stiffened and turned to look at her. She noticed… and blushed slowly walking over to the desk.

She must have forgotten the "sitting" part cause she just stood there, looking at her shoes, afraid to look up. "Well are you going to sit, Bella?" I said with an amused look on my face.

"Oh yeah," she muttered, she had just realized she was still standing, her blush getting brighter. I looked away before sensing movement; her head turned and looked over her shoulder, then facing the front again. I then, mimicking her movements, looked over my shoulder, studying the scene. Not seeing anything of interest, I suddenly became curious.

"Who were you looking for just now, Bella?" I gazed at her with curiosity.

"Nothing really, just… a habit I suppose," I could tell there was a bit more to it behind that statement when she decided to make her pencil look like rubber.

"What…are you doing?" I tried not to sound annoyed, more cautious… attempting to avoid a fight of any sort.

"Making my pencil look like rubber," I gave her this ridiculous look, _I know there is more to it, _I thought bitterly. I then noticed an obvious change in her facial expression.

"What are you thinking?" I _was _honestly curious… she seemed to have mood swings… very… easily.

"Just about how today you're so chatty compared to your 'as quiet as a church mouse' stance on life yesterday," she replied.

I had nothing to say, she was quiet right, hit the nail on the head, 'BINGO' you could say. There was no excuse for how I acted yesterday, other then if I spoke too much, inhaled too much of her scent… she probably would have been killed. But all that, is obviously, beside the point. "Yes… forgive my actions yesterday, I wasn't feeling very well," I started, then remembering her comment about having to touch during out performance. "And see," I said, "There will be no problem with the 'touching' as you put it yesterday, I am completely composed." _Ouch, _I hadn't meant to actually use the word "composed" it made me sound like a freak… not that I'm not a freak I just mean more normal then one who uses the word "composed".

Those thoughts though, they literally left as I lifted my hand to her arm, and pulled them across her skin, again noting the soothing warmth of her skin. After that moment, the teacher, ironically, started to teach. Throughout the period I would steal glances at the girl Bella, again attempting to get into her brain. What makes her "tick"? Soon enough she realized I was staring at her, and blushed, again. _I'm becoming to like the blush, _I thought softly. She then returned to her less then satisfactory notes… and tried, but wasn't succeeding at concentrating… and I knew I was the cause.

The class was coming to an end; we only had 5 minutes left and the teacher let us have it. That's when it struck me, I never asked _why _Bella was late today, I was going to find out. "Bella?" I asked… somewhat distracted, I never did figure out how to hear her thoughts.

"Yeah?" She answered, annoyed it seemed.

"Why were you late today?" I asked, hopefully I would get a straight answer.

"I had been talking to my friend on the computer… I didn't even realize it was too late till he told me after that I just kinda dashed out the door. There was terrible traffic or I swear I would have gotten here on time. I should thank you by the way," I had only half listened to her answer. I stopped after "he". Talking to a friend on the computer is normal, but… "he" and… them both being late to school, same day… because he was talking to a "she" and "he" reminded her… and _it fits perfectly. _Then she continued, "Without you, I would have been out of the science class today… Fiona wouldn't have cared… but I would. Why were you late?"

For once, I had no idea how to answer. The truth was not for him to tell, yet. _It all makes sense, _he thought, _no wonder I was never able to figure out who the girl was, the girl I've been looking for… is the only one I can't read… the only one with her mind barred from me… she is my only weakness. _I decided to lie, "Oh. Woke up late," it was a poor and obvious lie… she could see it.

Just then, thankfully, the women in the office came over the speaker, "Would Austin Ames please come to the main office." The bell rang, and I took my exit… heading straight to my car to digest next to everything.

What was I supposed to do? I already knew, though she had no idea… what was I supposed to do? I guess I'm lucky, I had a strong enough attraction to her… even before she came to be my Cinderella… her smell is intoxicating. But, the question… the _real _question is "will she _love _me… even though I'm a monster?" Though I know I will _never_ harm her… what if she doesn't believe me. What if, what I am, who I am, isn't what she expects? I can only take so much… it's just. I can see, in Bella's eyes, she's attracted to Edward. And from what I write and what _she _writes… she's attracted to Prince... but what about both… together at once?

So much to digest, I couldn't take it… I pulled out of the school parking lot… taking a quick drive before last period, still thinking it all over. The music had been so loud that it had completely erased all thoughts… and blocked out all other's thoughts. All it was at that point was me and my music.

At the point of arriving back the god for school I sat with my head against the steering wheel, still thinking of what the next step was. _Maybe finding out was harder then I expected it to ever be,_ I thought bitterly. Either way, I was going to give it a try, make her fall for the Edward she sees every day, that way… when the two men are molded together in front of her for the dance… she hopefully won't freak.

I raised my head slowly, looking into the school building realizing that the period was almost over. Bella had been released from her gym class, and was sitting with her head in her hands at the table.

I decided I wanted to talk to her, other then in class. As I arrived to her private table I announced myself, somewhat rudely, "Something wrong?" The way she reacted it was as if she had already known it was me.

"No, nothing is wrong Edward," she replied and then proceeded to put her head back in her hands.

"Could have fooled me," I retorted, and sat down across from her.

"…Edward what do you want?" _For you to love me, _I thought.

"What's wrong? Just answer the question."

"Nothing Edward, leave me alone." But of course, I knew something was wrong… there was anything _but _right here. She was pissed, tired, and confused. I could see it, hence why I no longer pushed for anything else. Soon enough the bell rang, signaling for next period, which, I decided to skip, again, because I still had figuring to do.

I once again reached my car, this time just sitting and staring. How can I get the girl to fall in love with both of me? Which both are just me… but online? I didn't have much time to think, right after classes started Bella was already walking down the sidewalk.

As she walked down the road I cautiously stepped close "Bella…" I said softly, "You look as if you've seen a ghost… you might as well be one actually, you're so pale."

She then let out a dry chuckle and collapsed on the ground. She had been in her Spanish class, I know the much. But soon I was informed that a kid had sliced his finger open… and Bella couldn't deal with the smell of blood. If only she knew how sweet her's smelled… she might change her own opinion.

"You should get to the nurse… lay down on a cot or something," I said in an, almost, sweet voice.

"But… I don't want to move…"

"Too bad, you told your teacher you were going to the nurse, that's where you're going." I then picked her up, her scent intoxicating as ever. What she did do, I never expected. She cuddled into my embrace, into the crook of my neck. She honestly had no idea what affect she had on me, and it would stay that way for a while.

We soon arrived at the nurses, receiving a rather "cold" greeting, "What's wrong with her?"

"Nearly fainted from the sight and smell of blood."

"Lay her on the cot then. Is your teacher expecting you back then? There is nearly only 10 or less minutes left in class."

I then put on my charm, "I was instructed to stay with her so that when she was ready to go back she would be okay in case she decides to faint again," I didn't want to leave Bella's side, no matter how cheesy that sounds.

"Well then, here put this on her forehead," the nurse instructed.

Bella's eyes were closed; she seemed to be asleep, almost. I then absent mindedly started stroking her hair, it was soft, and beautiful. It let me linger in my own thoughts… my own ideas. How would I ever get this beautiful creature to love a monster? It just didn't seem possible. That was when Bella slowly opened her eyes, our eyes locked. I then slowly stood up, offering her my hand, this time taking it willingly and stood. She didn't have the greatest balance, still wobbly, and almost fell over. If I hadn't been there… she would have. "Little clumsy aren't you," she blushed at this statement, and straightened herself out. "She's ready to go," I addressed the nurse.

"Then you two head back to class, though, you'll probably get there just as the bell rings," right after she said that… the bell _did _ring. "Oh never mind."

"Let's go," I stated, and walked out of the room. "Will you be okay… getting back to class on your own that is?" I decided I needed to breathe… more oxygen was needed… or more animal.

"Oh… yeah sure," she answered, less then confident, it made me worry. I couldn't just leave her in the condition she was in. I then gave in and grabbed her hand and took her back to the Spanish class room.

"How did you… why were you…" the two questions that I had expected… and only one I truthfully wanted to answer.

"You had your Spanish stuff with you after gym, that's how I knew." She then walked right into the classroom; I was surprised that I even waited there by the door for her to come back out. When she came back… she looked me directly in the eye… scanning me for more information.

"Why weren't you in class?"

"Its health to ditch every once in a while," I stated and with that I walked away with a smirk on my face. _Maybe this won't be so bad after all… _I thought amused. I then proceeded to head to my car, a long night was a head of me, and I couldn't wait to talk to my Bella Cinderella.

-------

**_Chelsea says:_** Okayyyy Edward is sooo hard to write. You all have no idea, except those who have written in his point of view… which most of you have. Anywayyy. I actually love this chapter to pieces… I think I did a pretty good job. It's longer then the last two, so huzah.

Anyway. READ AND REVIEW. You were shy of two reviews last time… I wanted to write so I gave it to you ; you know you're happy.

**THIS TIME I WILL NOT UPDATE TILL 75 REVIEWS.**

That's just 12. I have many of you who have put this on alert, and many who have favorited I should have like… 30 reviews per chapter because of those statistics… but I don't and I live. Just please review.

Okay. So yeah. I really hoped you enjoyed it!

Keep telling me MAXIMUM RIDE or SPIRITED AWAY. Which one should I write next?

**Sound track:**

"Once In Every Lifetime" by: Jem

(Don't ask whyyy I just love the song, and some of it seemed appropriate, or at least the song title)


	8. Text Messages BELLA POV

**_Chelsea says:_** Okay, some of you were worried about the concept of mixing in some characters of Gilmore Girls into the fanfic. Don't worry; it's not going to affect Bella and Edwards's conflict or anything at all. It's more or less a side note, and something for me to write on if I have writers block for the main story. So in other words… you may not like it so much, but there _might _be a couple chapters in Austin's pov… if writer block commences.

So… on with the story then?

-------

**BELLA'S POV**

The shock of having _another _half-brother soon wore off when I found out Tristan and Rory were only here for a couple weeks and were renting a condo. Apparently Austin had always known about this brother of his… but did he share this information? Nope, he decided, after his parents died, that he was more then likely never going to see his twin. He didn't expect the unknown brother to come and find him though. It didn't even affect him much; he just let it go as something that was never going to be. Though the information did shock, and disturb may I add, Fiona and Rosalie. Sam didn't seem too shocked; she just really wanted to get to know Rory. I on the other had, I just let it go. They were going to be here… I'd talk to them, but they were going to end up back in Connecticut within a month, no reason to get attached.

That night I didn't do much, I did my homework, I had my normal hours long aim conversation with Onyx… but I also had gotten a call from Blake. He's honestly getting just as bad as Mike, oh boy. I had promptly hung up after "Want to come over…" he didn't call back, hopefully he got the picture.

Soon enough I was asleep, though fitful, I got through the night and woke up around nearly 5 and took a shower. Soon after I heard a yell for my name, it was Fiona.

"Bella, why the hell are you up so early?"

Took me a moment before I replied, I really wanted to say _'because someone makes me do all the chores around here," _but I settled for "I couldn't sleep," hopefully it satisfied her for now. Apparently it did because there were no further questions, just a loud snoring noise coming from the bedroom. I started to head for the shower. I walked past a mirror on the way and looked into a mirror. I stared at my, less then beautiful, appearance and couldn't help but wonder if Prince would be more then overly disappointed by my appearance. The thoughts soon drifted away as I, again, started for the shower.

I soon reached my destination and didn't hesitate to turn the shower on full blast. Not wasting any time I got in and let the heated water wash over me. The shower didn't last as long as I would have liked it to. All thoughts leave me while under the peaceful water's influence. As soon as I stepped out the past day's events flooded back to me… along with the obligations of today, specifically acting class.

Not before long it was time for me to leave for school. As expected, I arrived to school early, really early. I couldn't afford to be late again, that would be bad. With my extra amount of time I just sat in the seat and turned on my radio. One of my favorite songs came one, "Here In Your Arms" by Hellogoodbye. I just sad and relaxed, my eyes were closed and I didn't, currently, have a care in the world.

My music induced "coma" was interrupted by a certain tall, honey-colored eyes, mysterious, absolutely handsome (yes, I admit he's hot), and unbelievable annoying Edward Cullen. He simply tapped on the window and when I didn't make a move to acknowledge him he opened the door and sat down in the passenger's seat. He went as far as to turning off my radio to get my attention. When that didn't work he lightly tapped me on the shoulder, I assumed by now he must thing I'm asleep.

"What do you want Edward?" I asked suddenly. His tapping stopped, he must have been startled. "You turned off my radio; you must have something to say." I never opened my eyes; I just waited for an answer that never came. "Okay, fine, if you have nothing to say, please leave." I felt him adjust his weight in the seat, though he still didn't say anything or leave. "Edward, come on. Spit it out."

"Are you going to the dance?" For a moment I was actually stunned. I didn't understand his logic, at all… nor will I ever.

"Yes, and I have a date actually."

"Oh, well, in that case I'll see you there," and with that he turned my radio back on and left the car. By now the song had changed to "Bad Day" by Daniel Powter. I then fell back into my comatose state of being and _almost _fell asleep. All too soon I heard the first bell ring. I then slowly got up and started walking to class.

As I walked I attempted, again, to think of nothing… though that "nothing" quickly drifted to "something". The something you may wonder is none other then the annoying visitor I had at my car this morning, Edward Cullen. I quickly rid myself of any thoughts of him and soon enough was close to the classroom. I suddenly saw Rosalie and attempted to duck into my classroom. The attempt wasn't good enough. She saw me and walked up rather quickly and stared me in the eye.

"Bella, you stupid, stupid girl. You woke Fiona up this morning, she was furious after you left. I'd be ready for some hefty punishment if I were you. I mean, I can only imagine what she will make you do… and what she plans on taking away," the only thing I cared about, at all, was the dance. I didn't mention anything; I knew that's what Rosalie would want. That way she could just feed it off to her mother. "I think I'll mention the dance to Fiona, I'm sure she'll find that a fit enough punishment. Otherwise there is always cleaning my car again…" I was about to walk away when none other then Edward walked up behind me and gently brushed my shoulder. He seemed to be stalking me lately… it was kind of creepy and flattering at the same time.

"Bella," he muttered, "We should really get to class," and with that he grabbed my elbow and quite literally dragged me into the classroom. I stole a glance over my shoulder and looked at Rosalie. To say she was stunned was an understatement.

I said thanks to Edward and head over to sit with Sam. She didn't have anything to say today. By now it felt normal to see me and Edward together… though why she hadn't fully figured out yet, but that's okay; I hadn't fully figured it out yet either.

My morning classes went by without much consequence. Not much to note other then the constant watchful eye of Edward, which I'll admit is starting to creep me out. I couldn't understand or comprehend how he knew where I was at all times. He constantly saved me from multiply fights, provoked by Rosalie, along with encounters with my puppy dog friends. But for those two reasons, his watchful eye and stalker-like actions were forgiven.

Before lunch I stopped at my locker. The hallway was nearly empty but to my surprise someone was "hiding" behind my locker door. As soon as I closed it I saw Edwards face and jumped, literally, a foot in the air. He just smirked and slightly chuckled to himself. I couldn't help but smile too, he seemed to have some sort of affect on me… which is strange – normally it's just Onyx that does that. _Onyx, _I thought. I hadn't spoken to him once today, that's when my phone buzzed.

"Your phone is vibrating," Edward stated… all I did was laugh.

"Do you enjoy pointing out the obvious?"

"It's actually quiet enjoyable at times. Especially when you make the person laugh. If I pull that off, my job is complete," I looked up into his eyes and smiled. There was definitely something different about this guy, and I really liked him for it. "So," he started, "Would you care to join me for lunch?" I had no reason not to; I could ask him why he seemed to be around so much lately.

"Sure why not," and with that we were off to the lunch room. I casually pulled out my phone and checked to see who it was. It was actually a text message from Onyx; though my phone hadn't received it till now, it had a time of 8:45, which was my second period class. I opened it up and read what it said.

**Onyxeyes: **We didn't chat this morning Cinderella, I am deeply hurt.

I could sense his mockery and laughed silently to myself. I then felt a pair of eyes over my shoulder, it was Edward. "Do you mind?" I asked him. He just slowly shifted away and muttered a quiet sorry and then seemed to get lost in thought. I then opened a new text message sent back:

**YaleGirl: **Oh yes, this morning I was very busy, apparently I'm in "big trouble" for waking up early. Whatever. So, how's your day?

I then shut my phone and waited next to Edward for food. We had been standing for nearly 5 minutes when I heard a buzzing noise coming from Edward. I looked at him, and he looked down and pulled out his phone. "Text message?" I guessed. He just nodded in affirmation and I turned to look forward again. I began to wonder who it was so I asked.

"Just a friend," he stated. "Who is this Onyx you were talking to?" I smiled to myself, and then answered.

"He's a guy I met in a chat room. He's really sweet… kind of reminds me of you really. He's meeting me at the dance, it will be out first meeting in person," I then looked up at him his eyes seemed to brighten I could have sworn I heard him say 'it wouldn't be the first time' but I just figured I had imagined it.

My phone buzzed just as we got into the actual café part of the room, I decided I'd answer when we sat down. For food, I decided to get a simple salad. I looked at Edward's plate it contained nearly everything you could buy in the room. As we got to the cashier I started to pull out a 5 dollar bill and Edward's hand quickly covered the money. "Let me get this," he said simply. I decided I wouldn't fight him, he would undoubtedly win anyway.

We reached his normal table which normally had his family already sitting down. Though it was strange, none of them were there. "Where is everyone?" I asked rather bluntly.

"They started the weekend early, my parents wanted to go on a camping trip, I went on the last one, and it's their turn this time."

"Oh," was all I said then opened up my cell.

**Onyxeyes: **Would you believe me if I told you that you look beautiful today?

I read the message again. This would mean that who knows who I am… I still have no clue who he is. _How is that fair?_ My face must have shown my confusion and frustration; Edward picked up on it nearly right away. "What's wrong?"

I just reread the message and then simply said, "Nothing, just Fiona. She's making me do chores again; you probably don't want to hear about that." After I finished speaking I replied to Onyx's message.

**YaleGirl: **How would you know? You must have figured it out. How do you know who I am? If you really know who I am, tell me my name. And. Please. It's only fair. Who are you?

I sent the message completely content with myself. I was soon finished with my salad and glanced at Edward. He hadn't touched his food. "Why aren't you eating?"

He gave me a confused look and answered, "I guess I'm not as hungry as I thought I was. You're welcome to have some if you want." I shook my head and thought of another conversation starter, and then remembered what I wanted to ask him earlier.

"Why have you been around me so much? I mean, you didn't before… and it's honestly just a little weird," I made sure I laughed a little, though it was more then likely not that convincing.

"Well, we're partners in acting. I figured I should get to know you a bit, we'd be more comfortable with our scene if we knew each other more." I nodded in agreement, he had a point. "Which brings me to my question. Would you… perhaps like to come over to my house tonight? Not a date or anything of the sort. But it would be just me; we could hang our, listen to music… maybe go for a drive. We'd get to know each other, maybe become friends?" Okay, first Onyx figuring out who I was, now Edward asking me to hang out? The world is coming to its apocalypse. Despite it all, I couldn't say no.

"Of course I'll hang out," I said that a little too enthusiastic. I have to remember Onyx. He has my heart, I think. "What time…" he cut me off.

"How about you and I drive to your house, and you'll leave your car there, then we'll take mine back to my place. It's the easiest way." I nodded in agreement them remembered Fiona and what she had planned for me.

"Edward, I actually… I'm not sure if I can go."

"Why not?"

"Remember, Fiona?"

"What if I come with you, you get your list of so called chores, and I'll help. We'll get them done and then head to my house. You'll make her and yourself happy."

I looked at him and smiled, "You'd actually help me?"

"I would always help a damsel in distress," something about that statement reminded me oddly enough of Onyx.

"Edward, I see this as the beginning of a very beautiful friendship," he gave me his trademark smirk just as the bell rang. We both stood up. "Off to lovely acting class," I stated.

"Don't worry," Edward had somehow found his way behind me and was whispering in my ear. "We're taking notes again, no kissing today," I could hear the smile in his voice. My face turned bright red and he knew it did. He just laughed and continued walking behind me.

We then reached the classroom where I felt my phone buzz, _damn the lagging text messaging crap,_ I quietly thought to myself. I opened the phone and read:

**Onyxeyes: **Why, you're the one and only Isabella Swan, captor of my heart and the only one who can make me smile from just the simple act of blushing. As for my identity… no matter how "unfair" you see it as being, you will see my face at the dance.

I inwardly gasped, he _had _figured it out. Shock was radiating off of my body… and again Edward picked it up.

"What's wrong," he asked the second time today.

"Nothing, I'm just excited for tonight," which was true, I was excited, more then I should be.

Before class started, I quickly replied to Onyx.

**YaleGirl: **Oh lord, you do know… and you're not repulsed. That fact in itself is amazing. And you are being unfair, but now I'm all the more excited. Let the dance come fast, I must see your face.

I quietly slipped my phone away; soon hearing Edward's phone buzz. "Still that girl?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah," he answered. "Some girls just don't know how to give up," and he smiled down at me. For some unknown reason it made me blush… making him smile even wider.

-----

**_Chelsea Says:_** Hahaha, I actually liked this chapter a lot. A lot, a lot. Okay. So. I may have dumbed Bella down a bit, get over it, I love it. Kind of like in the movie where they are talking to each other on aim in the library right across from each other.

I'm sorry for it taking two weeks to update. I had a lot of school work, I was sick, but I have two snow days in a row! So you may get lucky and get another chapter tomorrow.

As I said, the Tristan and Rory thing won't be affecting the story much; I might have Rory interact with Bella a bit in the next chapter… which I have decided will finish up the day _and _have Edward and Bella's hang out stuffs. So… that should be exciting.

The homecoming dance should be coming up soon, but I still need to write in more with Sam and Bella, I need to fit in Bella and Sam going to chat with Rhonda… and I somehow want to add a pool… like in the movie so yeah. I'm giving away some spoilers but… it's just to help expect what to come. I'm not sure if I mentioned when the homecoming dance is, but I'm lazy to re-read what I wrote… though I'll probably do it anyway. But it probably will be in another week in story time, though I have no plan on going through _every _day. So… the over all dance will be in a couple chapters. I have no idea if I plan on finishing up the story with the dance… or I might have one or two chapters after it.

I also decided if I get enough encouragement… and inspiration there just might be a sequel to this… _maybe. _It all depends.

I do plan on writing a Maximum Ride fanfic… but I also want to start and try writing my own story. Don't worry; it won't get in the way of this one though.

So you know what to do. **READ AND REVIEW**… or at this point it's just **REVIEW.** I'll try updating after… 90+ reviews. I'm contemplating… I think the next is going to finish up the day in Bella's, then I'm going to have a long chapter in Edward's point of view. Yep. So. **REVIEW!!!!!**

Oh and for the record, I didn't edit… at all. So… please forgive A) Crappy typing errors B) Grammar errors –or- C) All of the above.

Don't forget to **REVIEW!**

I must get annoying after a while x

--- **_Chelsea_**

**SOUNDTRACK:**

"Around The Corner Of Your Eye" by: ATeens (somewhat in Edward's pov in this chapter)

"Chemicals React" by: Aly and AJ (I might have used this one before, but it's definitely Bella's song)

And of course I have to add –

"Here In Your Arms" by: Hellogoodbye (Yu can kind of look at it from both pov if you want)

"Bad Day" by: Daniel Powter (More of less Bella's – not in this chapter though… other then the Rosalie/Fiona crap xD)


	9. AUTHOR NOTE 2

Oh gosh guys. You have no idea how bad I feel right now. I wrote an author note about a month ago… and just now realized I never put it up. Basically the cliff notes version is that lacrosse started about middle of February. I know, that was a long time ago. But now… I'm still in lacrosse and literally it's taking up my life. If I'm not at practice it's a team dinner, and if it's not either of those it's a game… or homework. It's fun balancing life. Yeah?

So long story short… I won't be able to update for at least another month and a half. I really would like to be on Varsity… (I was sick during the tryouts ;;) so I am putting my all into it. If I do get to play up, I won't be able to update for at least 2 months. But. I am trying to get together an idea of what I want to write… ideas from fans are always encouraged!

Again, I'm really really really sorry. I didn't mean to go this long. I went through writers block, my own form of depression (still going too ), and now lacrosse – one of the only places in my life that haven't completely let me down xD (it helps that I'm pretty good too)

So anyway. If you want I have a myspace  I normally make updates on my life there… cause I have a lot of people I talk to. Add me if you want. Oh and I'll give you some good music to maybe listen to at some point. Well. Artist names at least. Or band names. Okay done babbling xD

Paolo Nutini

Boys like Girls

Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

Fall Out Boy

Panic! At The Disco

Now, it wouldn't surprise me if you've already listened to them before, but like. Eh. They've been my main men/bands for a while now. Just know… life isn't really eh, awesome? I mean it should be right? But it isn't… more like just acting in a play – always being happy even if I'm not – for me right now. So that's causing major issues with writing block xx

Okay well, I'll hopefully have an update… in more or less… maybe a month, wishful thinking would be before then 


	10. TV and Dinner BELLA POV

_**Author's Note**_:

Alrighty guys, sorry for taking so long for an update but my life has finally slowed down enough for me to update. If anything I'm going to warn you that some ideas that I've written in past author notes may be slightly altered due to the fact that part of me would just like to finish my story, get it over with, and part of me would like it to go on forever xD

Long story short, I'm working on finishing this up within the next two months or so. Yeah I know that's a long time, but lacrosse for /school/ is over, but I still have camps in June and then I'm in Florida, where the story all began, for three weeks in July. Not to mention exams. Anyway. Basically… the story –cross fingers- will be done by the end of July.

_**Chelsea**_ ♥

**Bella POV**

I was sitting in Edward's living room, we were working on the lines for the play but now, we're just hanging out and getting to know each other. It's funny, today when I was driving home, Edward following, to show him the way… I was very nervous. The nerves flew away as soon as we stepped into my house, he like he said he would, helped clean. Let me tell you, he is one of the fastest cleaners I have ever met in my life… the time it took to clean was about one third of the time it normally takes.

On the drive to his house we were completely silent, though it wasn't one of those completely and utterly uncomfortable silences… it was more of a completely bearable, we could talk but don't want to, silences. When we arrived here at the house… I was in complete shock and awe. The house was huge, not to mention it being in its own little field. Once we stepped through the door, I knew I was in love. Let me say now, if I was ever to build a house or buy a house… it would absolutely have to be this one.

As I said before, we rehearsed our lines for what seemed like eternity. What actually came out of our practice is that I've learned Edward, if he doesn't become a male model; he has to become an actor. What I've learned about myself… I should be standing still at all costs… and that after this assignment I will _never _ever perform Shakespeare again. Not only do I twist up the words every other sentence… the fact that I can't speak them also means sometimes I don't understand. It's a joyful experience.

Edward eventually gave up on me, stating we'd practice after we had a break… leading us to our current situation, me sitting and Edward a cushion away from me, watching some random reality show. The basic outline of this past hour had been, watch five minutes of the show, Edward asks me some random question, I answer, and then we go back to watching TV again. Thinking about this now, it's about time for another random question.

Sure enough, "Hey, Bella, where do you want to go for college?"

"Yale"

"Why Yale?"

"Just cause."

"That's not a real answer."

"What's your definition of a 'real answer'?"

"The truth… oh and more then two words."

"Well aren't we demanding?" I said laughing slightly. "Alright, the truth… basically it's where my father wanted me to go. It's silly really but he wanted me to go there… and after he died I feel like I have to go there now." I sat there realizing I had just told an _almost_ complete stranger an _almost _secret of mine. "Why I told you that…" I started "I have no idea." I looked over at him to see that he was studying me again.

"I'm glad you told me," he replied. We then fell into another comfortable silence as the television went to commercial. I just sat there thinking, I've been doing that a lot lately. As another five minutes passed, I decided it was my turn to ask a question.

As he opened his mouth I cut him off "So Edward, where do _you_ want to go to college?" He gave me a playful glare and began to answer.

"I'm not completely sure yet. Yale sounds good." I started to laugh.

"No, really, where?"

"Yale. I have to set my standards high," he replied with a smirk.

"Oh right, as if all mighty Ed wouldn't get into any school he wanted. Any would be lucky to have you."

"Edward," he said sharply.

"What?"

"It's Edward. I despise Ed… Eddy… any of it. Just Edward."

"…okay then." That is when we fell into and _uncomfortable_ silence. He stopped asking questions after that, I didn't think I'd done anything that bad… but apparently he is overly offended when people call him something other then his formal name. _No nicknames_, I took a mental note. For some reason I decided that I really do care about how Edward looks at me. I feel that he had to like me, why? I'm not sure yet… I'll let you know.

"Are you hungry?" Maybe the random questions really aren't over yet.

"Kinda"

"Would you like to go out to eat with me?"

I thought for a moment before replying. I knew it wasn't a date… merely just friends hanging out, though the scary part was that I wish it _was _a date. "Sure."

"Good," he smiled "come on." He stood up and offered me his hand, which alone shocked me, the whole non-contact thing had been working for me. As I reached my arm up, I shook a bit, but then put my hand in his and he gently pulled me up, like a real gentleman. He started to walk away, and I just stood there a bit, studying him. It was so strange, the Edward I had known a day or so ago… had changed dramatically. He noticed I hadn't followed me and turned around and looked in my eyes, a smile playing on his lips. "Well," he chuckled slightly, "are you coming or not?"

I was pulled out of my trance and smiled back, "Yeah, I'm coming." I started to follow. He didn't move till I came up to where he was and walked past, surprised to feel his hand on the small of my back steering me towards his car's passenger seat. Part of me knew I should be insulted or uncomfortable with him touching me… but for reasons unknown by me… it felt completely natural. Once he pulled away and I sat down, I felt the burning sensation once again. I didn't and couldn't understand what was happening; all I knew is that I liked it.

He sat in the driver's seat and looked over at me, probably noticing the very noticeable blush that had risen to my cheeks as I had realized the pleasure I had gotten from his touch. I glanced at my side, and met his eye involuntarily. He gave me a small smile, then started to drive.

At the time I hadn't thought much about it, until I looked out the side and noticed how it seemed everything was blurring past us. Really, I thought it was just my mind… you know how in movies they blur things to make it seem like all that matters is that moment… but then I glanced at the speedometer… and let me just say now, it was _not_ saying the speed limit. "Edward!" I nearly shrieked.

"What?"

"Why in the world are you going so fast, do you want me to die?"

"If you died… I would to, wouldn't I?"

"Then you have a death wish. Guess what? I don't… slow down." I watched as he pressed his break and watched the little bar go down to a reasonable number, "Thank you" I said accompanied by a sigh or relief.

"Welcome," he mumbled under his breath. He seemed aggravated, but not really. I state of amusement and aggravation was displayed on his face. "What kind of food are you interested in?"

"Anything," I said as my stomach rumbled.

"Alright then," he replied as he pulled into a seemingly very expensive restaurant.

"What is this place…"

"A restaurant, I believe," he replied laughing.

"No, I mean… never mind" I grumbled.

"Don't worry Bells, this place is in our budget," he said as if reading my mind. He got out of the car and opened my door faster then I was able to just unbuckle my seatbelt. He, again, offered my hand. This time though, after pulling me out, he didn't let go… and part of me didn't want him to, to begin with. "This way," he said leading me across the parking lot.

"I can see the entrance," I said with a smile, and I couldn't help but notice he was smiling too.

We entered the doors and were greeted right away, "Table for two," Edward said gracefully. I couldn't help but notice the female waitress eye me, but she dropped the gaze.

"Table or booth?" She asked with a smile, obviously hoping for some sort of recognition from Edward.

"Booth is preferable," he said as if he was making a business transaction, no emotion once so ever.

The hostess led us to an open booth and handed us out menus, "Your server will be with you shortly," she said, noticeably, right to Edward.

"Right," he said as he looked at me. I looked at her then Edward, then opened my menu, noticing right away that everything was, as I expected, very expensive. "Order anything, don't worry about it."

"Edward," I started saying doubtfully.

"Bella, I wouldn't tell you unless I didn't mean it." And with that he tipped the menu back into my eyesight. Everything looked good, but for some reason my hunger seemed to disappear, just being here with Edward was just… enough. "Have you found something yet?"

"Oh, yeah… I think I'll just go with the pasta," I know, amazing choice.

With that he waved over a server and ordered just one meal for me, and two Cokes. I raised my eyebrow, he noticed "I'm not that hungry," was all he said.

The food arrived and conversation was minimal, the occasional "Is it good" and "Are you sure" were on repeat. Once I had finished my food, Edward called over a waitress, and paid. I stood up and Edward came to my side and we walked out. As we headed towards the car, his arm wrapped around my waist, slowly and lightly. He looked down at me as I looked up. I knew he was waiting for affirmation or rejection; I just placed my hand on his, and looked forward, knowing that after this night… nothing, at all, was going to be the same.

As we got in the car there was a peaceful silence, "Home?" Edward asked, I nodded in agreement. As he pulled out of the parking lot, his free hand found mine. "So…" he started. "What does this mean?"

"I don't know," it was the only truth I could offer.

"I know you have a date to the dance, but, would you mind saving me a dance?" I looked into his eyes and I saw something there that I'd never seen before… and still I can't put a finger on what it was.

"Most definitely," I said with a smile, and gave his hand a light squeeze.

It didn't take long to reach my house, due to his super speedy driving. He walked me up to my door, where he released my hand. "Hey… this weekend," he started, but I cut him off.

"I'm busy tomorrow, maybe, actually I'm not sure, and Sunday I'm not…" he started to laugh, while placing a silencing finger on my lips.

"Okay, I'll call you tomorrow once plans are finalized." I just blushed at his touch and smiled. Suddenly his hand swept across my face, tucking my hair behind my ears. "Mind over matter, getting easy," he murmured so quietly I could have sword he hadn't said anything at all. He then turned and walked away, "I'll call you tomorrow," he said again. After he got in his car I just watched as he drove away, till he turned into a fading glowing dot in the distance.

I then walked into my house, my phone suddenly beeping, notifying me of getting a new text message, it was from Sam.

**Sam794: **Hey, meet me at my house tomorrow; we're going to Rhonda's ;-)

I smiled and sent back a "Okay," and headed to bed. I sat there; replaying the night's events in my mind… realizing that Edward and I… had more of a connection then ever would have been thought possible. It was definitely the start of something new.

_**Author's Note**_:

Haha the last line, yes from High School Musical, oh well, I'm over it xD Anyway. I liked the way this chapter turned out. Edward and Bella have something but, at least Bella, doesn't know what's going on yet… or how to feel. I most definitely made Edward way way way more comfortable around Bella, which I believe is the way it should be. He obviously has no problems touching her… but that's to be expected lol.

Next chapter will be all Sam and Bella at Rhonda's… and more then likely a phone call between Bella and Edward… some Onyx conflict probably. Either way… I enjoyed writing again. My muse is back.

Obviously I'm going to preach **read** and **review** but… it doesn't always happen. Though I have 50+ people that have this story in their favorites and I believe 70+ people have it on alert… so I'd like to thing that at least half of the people who have it in their favorites would review… all of them would just be lovely.

Either way, thanks for reading, be looking for another update soon.

_**Chelsea**_ ♥

_**Music**_:

"Friend" Kaitlyn Harner

"Best Days" Matt White

"Go The Distance" Lucas Grabeel

"Must Have Done Something Right" Relient K


	11. The Dress, Date, and Discovery BELLA POV

_**Author's Note**_: Alrighty… basically I'm updating again I know, party! Uhhh don't forget to review, it makes me happy. And… hmmm… I had another point, but I can't remember it at the moment. So basically just comment, oh and I really am getting kinda sorta close to the ending of this fanfic, so if you're going to want a sequel you've gots to voice it at some point, otherwise I'm going to attempt a Maximum Ride (the third book just came out – amazing). So yep. I have 60+ favorite and 70+ alerts… lets comment alright? I really do appreciate it.

**I DID NOT EDIT THIS, JUST WROTE AND PUT IT ON THE SITE, SORRY IF THERE ARE ERRORS, IT'S ABOUT 19 PAGES IN WORD, SO… BASICALLY YES. **

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE ;D**

Now, on with the fanfic!

-----

I woke up today basically in a state of crazy. What ended up happening is I woke up, believing I had had a very, very good dream. Though, strangely enough, I knew for some reason that I really had been with Edward last night. I made my way to the bathroom to wash up when I noticed in the mirror that I had a weird air about me, I was happy. I then looked closer and I smiled something I rarely did, and got into the shower.

Once out of the shower, I went back to my room to find an aim popped up. It was from Onyx.

**Onyxeyes: **Hey, Bella Cinderella, you there?

My heart started to beat faster. How in the world was I able to explain to Onyx that I had feelings for another guy? How was I supposed to explain to myself even? Everything was so fresh, like an open wound, stinging. I chose to ignore the message and walked into my closet, finding something to wear before heading over to Sam's.

I ended up throwing on a pair of jeans and a red shirt and then hopped into my car. I was at her house by 9. When I got to the door she opened it and had a cup of coffee in her had.

"Bella! Finally! I am so excited, Rhonda and I have been talking and we have the hugest surprise for you." With that she took my arm and dragged me back to the car, let me tell you, I was extremely nervous when she said surprise. I don't do surprises.

"Sam… what are you doing?"

"Driving. You are going to just die, this is so great." The rest of the way was silent with the radio blaring, which means received some rather nasty glares from other cars passing by. We then arrived at Rhonda's. It was a nice, small house. Sam then got out of the drivers seat and started to walk up to the door and noticed I wasn't following.

"What are you doing Bells? You have to get up here."

I just rolled my eyes and got out, I wasn't exactly excited… at least not as much as Sam obviously was. "I'm coming," I replied and started to walk, more like semi-jog up to the door.

Just as I had gotten up to the door, Rhonda opened the door and greeted us. "Hey, Sam! Bells, long time no see. You are going to be the highlight of this school dance of yours."

"Oh, geeze," I said followed with an eye roll.

"What did you tell her Sam? She looks like she's ready to go through the inferno!"

"Nothing, she's just not into the whole 'dress-up' thing."

"Well, to meet your prince is a pretty special occasion, she should get over it." Their conversation had taken a turn. They were disgusting me as if I weren't actually there. "Oh, and Bells, you might was well get in here," Rhonda said "We have a lot of work to do." And with that, Sam and I stepped through the door.

When I entered the house the first thing I noticed was how, not comfortable, but something like that… it was a very easy-going atmosphere. I could totally tell and understand why Sam enjoyed being around Rhonda so much.

"Alright, Bella, Sam, you two go sit on the couch. Sam, give her the semi-downlow on what's going on" and with that Rhonda left the room.

"Okay, Bells, basically… Rhonda and I put some money together… and got you a totally beautiful dress. And, we think it's –"

"You guys did what?"

"Bought you a dress…?"

"Uh, yeah, I didn't want you guys to buy me anything! I thought you said she already _had _a dress. Buying me one was way too much. I refuse."

"Well, too late now, if anything we'll let you pay us back. We'll even put interest on it or something. You just have to wear it. It's perfect."

"Is that all I need to know?" I was basically dumb struck. Why would they buy me a dress? I don't need them to actually spend that money on me. I could have found one myself. I didn't need this.

"Well, yeah. Basically. The dress is a gift, just go with it. We talked it over, we wanted you to have your own Cinderella moment, one in a new dress that will completely out-shine my moment."

"I don't think that's possible"

"Oh, it is, you'll see once your eyes see that dress… you'll be amazed, not to mention your Prince won't be able to take his eyes off of you."

"Oh, great, just what I need to think about," I then leaned down with my elbows on my knees, hands covering my eyes and let out a long sigh. I rubbed my eyes slowly, getting a slight headache. I quickly glanced and took a look at Sam; she was giving me a questioning look, one that I would love to answer, but worried as to what she would later think of me. I mean, not only had I basically gone on a date with Edward _Cullen_, but he and I basically admitted to having feelings for each other. Not to mention… I still had feelings for my Prince, which made it that much bigger of a mess. "Sam, I have some stuff I need to tell you about," I said with a grimace, "Possibly life changing stuff," and then I went back to the eye rubbing.

"Uh, okay, what's up Bella?"

"Okay, so, you know how I went to Edward's house yesterday right? To practice lines and stuff?"

"Yeah. Continue"

"Well, we kinda went to dinner. Basically… he paid for me, we held hands… and he put his arm around my waist."

"He did that? He's such an ass, I can't believe he did that."

"But Sam, I _wanted_ him to," and with that she was silent. I didn't really expect her to have anything to say, maybe something like 'Wow' or a 'Really..' or… even 'What the hell are you doing?' but… I basically just got her mouth to form an 'O' and her to stare at me.

Thankfully that's when Rhonda walked back in, "Okay, Bells, I know you hate it when people buy you expensive things, as Sam told me, and I'm sure she told you, we got you a dress. Now, you totally have to wear it, and needless to say it was on sale so not that expensive so don't worry about it. Did… I walk in on something," she noticed Sam's face looking all "O" but that was when she snapped out of it, and shocking went into older sister mode.

"What did you do? Bells, what were you thinking? He is so not Prince. What happened to 'love'? What happened? Come on, what the hell?" Now, I know, she probably shouldn't take it that hard, but she's Sam.

"Okay, I'll… just come back in a little bit," and so exits Rhonda.

"Come on Bells. Just tell me, is it Prince or Edward, Prince or Edward," I didn't have an answer, what could I do? Prince… and Edward… they're so similar. And, I just, can't fight what I freaking feel.

"Sam, I just. They're both, so, just," I sighed, "just so… they're them. And I'm me. And, me is totally confused," I said with an exasperated sigh.

"Bella. Okay. Is there any other information I'm lacking here?"

"I'm saving Edward a dance… but I think I just have to wait till the dance for me to actually know what I want to do."

"Alright, well, I guess this dress will get more then one guy to stare at you," it was sarcasm, I could tell.

"Well, who knows, maybe with luck, they'll be the same guy Prince and Edward. Anything is possible. Edward is in my acting class," I said hopefully.

"Oh get real Bella," anger had shifted into her tone now, "I think it's such a small possibility, I wouldn't get your hopes up."

"Fine Sam, I don't understand your 'crazy' right now, but whatever. Can we just do the dress and stuff now?" I said the last part a little louder, and on que Rhonda walked back in.

"Alright, Bells, the dress, so beautiful. It was on sale, so it wasn't that much… just try it on, you'll love it." I nodded, took the box, then walked into the room she pointed to.

The dress really was beautiful. It was more of a darkish-midnight blue coloring. It had the single strap over the left shoulder, where the waistline is just around the bellybutton. From there was not 'poofy' but had some layers so it wasn't just right on my body. Under the main fabric, there was a layer of sheer material that came out just a little from the main fabric, giving a lovely layered affect. I turned around and noticed an attachment to the strap was a shawl-like strip of fabric made of the sheer cloth.

As I twirled in the mirror, I noticed how the dress would clump a bit, and how I'd have to watch for that when I dance, dancing, I then let out a groan. I looked in the mirror once more, a lot would have to be done make-up and hair wise… let alone I'd have to find the right shoes too. But, Rhonda and Sam were right, it's beautiful… and I really will have the guys' eyes on me.

I then went back into the living room, with a smile on my face I might add, and glanced around. Rhonda and Sam were sitting on the couch in a heated conversation, then looked up. Rhonda smiled and got up and walked over to me.

"Oh my, girl, you look so great!" She grabbed my hands and twirled me around. "Though, knowing you… you're going to have to watch your step," she said with a laugh. I just smiled and looked over her shoulder. Sam just looked at me; it was obvious she was still mad over what I told her… _what does she have against Edward anyway_? It's just… I don't understand why this is such a problem.

"What do you think Sam?"

"It looks great," she replied shortly.

I looked back at Rhonda, "Oh Sam, what has gotten into you," Rhonda asked looking over her shoulder, when she didn't get a reply, she turned back to me. "It looks better then great, it makes your look like a real princess, like Cinderella 2.0," I laughed at her comments. They were just what I needed. "Oh, now we need to worry about shoes. Do you do high heels? Of course you do, only high heels will make it work… flats would be just like that, flat," before I could protest she ran off, and I looked over at Sam who was laughing lightly to herself.

"Oh, what's so funny?" I said with an attitude.

"You, wearing heels, you're lucky you'll have a date there to make sure you don't fall," she continued to laugh, a little more.

"Gah, I hate heels, I will die!"

"On no, won't die, maybe break your leg… and then with your luck, a couple other's legs too," I just glared. "Okay, Bella. I'm not mad at you about Edward. I'm confused. You've always been 'Prince this or Onyx that' and it's just a shock to be hearing that you now suddenly have feelings for the real prince of Forks High. I just, I'm confused, and I don't have any suggestions or advice for your predicament which makes it even harder."

"Well, you could just maybe… I don't know. It's equally confusing for me. I mean, this morning I got a message from Onyx… and I had no idea what to say… so I just ignored it. I'm in love with two guys!" I was exhausted, and flopped down onto the sofa.

"Love," Sam started, "Is that really what it is?"

I shook my head, I guess not… but it's more then like… it's uber like, for Prince at least… and even though it's only been one real day with Edward, he's just so addicting."

"Addicting, that's a fun adjective"

"Well, you'd understand if you were with him too," I grumbled.

"Oh no, that's how I'd describe Austin, really puts things into perspective I guess," she trailed off and just looked at me and gave me a smile. "You really do look beautiful. Though, high heels will take it to the next notch, even if you'll die," she started laughing again.

"That's why I have a guy," I winked and that's when Rhonda walked back in.

"Bells, here they are, the perfect night blue shoes, they will go splendid," she was nearly squealing with delight, quite amusing.

"Oh geeze, they're beautiful," they really were. Their color matched the dress perfectly. There's a strap that goes around the ankle, and over the front of the foot. There were rhinestones sewed into the ankle's strap.

"Well, stop staring, put them on!" That's what I did, the added about two inches to my height, enough to make me worry about my safety.

I stood up and did another twirl, tripping over my own feet, falling back onto the couch with an "Umph," they both started to laugh.

"Told you," Rhonda said through a laugh.

"Well, either way, thank you both. This is amazing, and just so you know, I will be paying you back."

"Oh, no you won't," they replied in unison.

"Oh yes I will, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Huh, sure you will," Sam said with a smile. "Go change, we have things to do," she had a mischievous smile.

After I changed I carefully placed the dress back in its box, and left it on the dresser, shoes as well. I walked out with a grin, "Hey, I left the stuff on the dresser, Rhonda… I hope it's not too much to ask, but, may I leave my stuff here… I don't think Fiona… or Rosalie would appreciate the concept of me coming home with that dress… or the shoes."

"Of course it's okay."

"Thanks"

"Okay, Bella, now we have to go."

"Alright… thanks for everything Rhonda, the dress and the shoes and everything, it's all amazing."

"You're welcome, now get going!"

Sam and I walked out to the car; she seemed to have a huge change in attitude. "So, you want to tell me where we're going?"

"Nope"

"Are you positive?"

"Yep"

"Only fools are positive"

"Then I'm a fool"

"Fine, don't tell me where we're going," I started to playfully pout when we pulled into a parking lot. "A park, you brought me to the park?"

"Well, I figured we'd hang out a bit, it's only the afternoon… it's not like there is anything else to do, if anything, you have more spilling to do. You have to tell me all of it, I promise, I won't get mad… I can't be mad, cause, I just can't."

"It all started with us practicing our lines…" and so I told the story, of the practicing, the questions, the dinner, and the car ride home. Sam made very little comments, but she had fun mocking me in the end.

"Bella and Edwarddddd…" she started to sing.

"Sam, shush."

"Now I understand why you've fallen for Edward, he seems sweet, and that whole 'I want to go to Yale too' thing, you never know… that really does raise your chances of him being Onyx."

"I know, I mean, how many kids in Forks actually want to go to Yale? It really can't be that many kids… I mean, really. I'm babbling a bit now aren't I?"

"Just a little, but that's why you're my best friend. Edward seems really great, at least you have a backup plan, haha"

"Yeah right, backup plan, whatever. I'm feeling really good about this situation. I think that however this turns out will end up for the better."

"Well, Bells, I totally agree."

We walked around a bit more, continually discussing my love life, and how it's actually overflowed, which, a couple months ago it wasn't so much.

When we stared to go to go to the car, when in site of the car, there was a new car parked next to my car. "Hey, Bella, what's up?"

It was Edward.

"Uh… hey Edward."

"So, what are you up to?"

"Sam and I were just hanging out, we got a costume this morning for the dance… and then just talked about things."

"Things?"

"Girl things," I said with a smile.

"Where you going now?"

"Home," I replied as I got into the drivers seat.

"Any chance you would want to hang out with me?"

"Right now?"

"Uh, something like that."

"I have to take Sam home, but, in a couple hours."

"So, I'll pick you up around 4 or 5?"

"The latter, I'll see you later Edward," and I started the car on the way to drive home Sam just kept poking me.

"Oh gosh Bella, I think that Edward will stop at nothing to win your heart."

"Oh shush. Sam, he's just being nice."

"Bells, you know it's a whole lot more then that."

"Yeah, well," and the conversation ended there. We drove the rest of the way to Sam's house in silence.

Once we got to Sam's house she had some advice, "Bells, basically… follow your heart. I know it's going to be hard, but you never know. Wait till the dance, cause, you never know. So…yeah, just have fun tonight. Don't worry about it, it's Edward, he won't try anything stupid."

"I know he won't, thanks for the fun day Sam."

"Welcome, of course."

I then drove away. I really did have a fun day. Seeing Edward there at the park gave me the chills though, it's like he has a sixth sense or something. When I arrived home I had my normal amount of chores. I had to do the kitchen cleaning, and start the dinner… though I didn't do much other then that. When I got upstairs I had a message from a user I hadn't known.

**MindReader: **Hey

**YaleGirl: **Errr… who is this?

**MindReader: **Take a guess. I saw you at the park today.

**YaleGirl: **Santa Clause?

**MindReader: **Oh so very close. But, no.

**YaleGirl: **Oh, so it's the Easter Bunny.

**MindReader: **Now you're just being silly.

**YaleGirl: **So, it's Edward then?

**MindReader: **By George, I think she's got it!

**YaleGirl: **Alright then Mr. Sarcasm. What's up? Still coming to get me in an hour?

**MindReader: **Of course, and wear something nice.

**YaleGirl: **Why? You're not taking me somewhere expensive again are you? I'll just order the inexpensive pasta again.

**MindReader: **Actually, I was thinking picnic… and then maybe a movie. But I'd really like you to meet my sister, Alice. I think you'd like her.

**YaleGirl:** Introducing me to your family already? I'm flattered.

**MindReader: **Well, she's cool. And you might as well meet her, considering she's wanted to since I mentioned you're my partner for acting.

**YaleGirl: **Oh, so I'm famous.

**MindReader: **You could put it that way.

**YaleGirl: **Well, when should I be ready?

**MindReader: **I'll be there right at 5, so, 45 minutes now.

**YaleGirl: **Alright then, I'll leave you to get ready. And don't worry, I'll look nice.

**MindReader: **You always look beautiful Bells.

With that I signed off and started to get ready. I decided to go with a simple beige skirt with a blue top. I felt special, I was already meeting the family of the guy I liked. Though something still panged me in the back of my mind… _Onyx_ I thought. I haven't talked to him in a couple days… what if he feels… I don't know what he would feel. I just, I have to talk to him, tell him, or not tell him. I don't know. It's all so confusing.

Just as I was getting ready to head downstairs there was a message up on the screen.

**Onyxeyes: **Bells…

**Onyxeyes: **Where for art thou my Bells.

**YaleGirl: **I'm here Prince.

**Onyxeyes: **Long time no chat.

**YaleGirl: **I've been busy… I got my costume today for the dance, it's gorgeous.

**Onyxeyes: **Not nearly as much as you are I'm sure.

**YaleGirl: **You, my kind sir, are an extremely sweet talker.

**Onyxeyes: **That's how I win the fair lady's heart.

**YaleGirl: **But of course. Well, I have to tell you… I promised my friend Edward… a dance.

**Onyxeyes: **Oh really?

**YaleGirl: **Really really.

**Onyxeyes: **Well, alright then, I guess I can't keep you the _whole _night.

**YaleGirl: **Don't worry, you'll be the main event.

**Onyxeyes: **I don't doubt it.

**YaleGirl: **Well, I must be off… I'm meeting a friend.

**Onyxeyes: **Huh, would this friend be Edward?

**YaleGirl: **And what if it is?

**Onyxeyes: **I'd be insanely jealous.

**YaleGirl: **Well, then you'll never no then will you?

**YaleGirl: **Later Prince.

I walked away with a smile on my face, this had turned out perfectly. I may love or just uber like them both, but it's nice to know that Prince is jealous over Edward. It just makes me feel wanted, which is a nice thing to feel… even if to a degree it's playing with two guy's heart strings.

When I got downstairs I ran into Rosalie, I know, let's dance and throw a party. "Where are you off to Bella?"

"I'm going to go and hang with Edward."

"Edward who?"

"Rose, how many Edwards are there at out school, I mean, really, use your brain"

"Are you telling me, that you, out of all people, are hanging with Edward _Cullen_?"

"Uh yes, in fact, I am."

"Hah, that's a nice joke Bella. Really had me going there for a second. Now, I need you to take my cloths to the dry cleaners, I know it's kinda late… but still. Do that, and then you'll be free for the night."

"Rose, I'm going out with Edward, I can't do the dry cleaning."

"Is-a-bell-a, I don't care if you have plans with, you have to do the chore, specially if you want to get into Yale."

Just then the doorbell rang, and I went to get it when Rose ran past me. She, of course, got to the door first. I heard the door open, and she greeted him – Edward.

"Oh my gosh, EDWARD, I didn't expect you here. What brings you here?"

"Uh, I'm kinda looking for Bella."

"She's, unavailable. She never finished my, I mean her, chores. But, I'm free."

I walked up behind her and waved. "Hey Edward" I said with a smile.

Rosalie turned around with a scowl, "What do you think you're doing Isabella?"

"Going out with my friend," I replied innocently.

"You never took my cloths to the dry cleaners, hence you're not free to go out with your 'friend'," then she turned back to Edward, "I'm so sorry, she's so… hard to communicate with, she just doesn't understand that she has to do these chores so she can get tuition for Yale. Without them, she's stuck here. Now, where were we? Oh, that's right… you and I were about to go out."

Edward just looked at her as if she were a martian, shook his head, and then looked over her shoulder. "Bells, if you really need to drop off the cloths, I'll take you on our way over to my house."

"Oh really, well thanks Edward, I'll go grab her stuff and we can go. Oh, come on in and follow me, you know Rose… she can be such a bother sometimes." And with that I walked away, and by the sounds of it, Edward pushed right past Rose and was behind me within second.

"You really shouldn't let her treat you that way you know," he whispered in my ear.

"Well, like she said, I want to go to Yale… these chores are my ticket," I replied with a shrug. We then arrived to her room, and grabbed the bag of cloths and exited. On our way back down the stairs Rose was standing, obviously mad, and extremely red in the face.

"Edward, you are making a huge mistake. Bella over me? What in the world are you thinking?"

"Uh, why aren't you?" He then proceeded to grab me by my waist and pull be close to him as we headed out to the car. Edward then opened my door, and helped me into the seat, and then put the cloths in the rear, for easy access one we got to the cleaners. Once he was in the car and on our way to the cleaners, he once again, captured my hand with his free one. "Bella, why do you let them treat you like that," he spat those words out as if they were poison.

"Edward, what am I supposed to do? They take my dad's money… and there isn't anything I can do. If I want some for Yale, I do what they say, end of story. It's just that easy for them to pull it out from under me."

He then proceeded to give my hand a light squeeze, and we continued on our journey. We drove in silence, not surprising, but it was nice, very comforting. We finally got to the cleaners, "Hey, I'll take this stuff in… you don't need to come."

"Are you positive?"

"Oh yes, very"

"Only fools are positive you know."

"I used that line on Sam today."

"I know."

"What?"

"Never mind," and with that we were both out of the car, hand in hand carrying the cloths into the cleaners. "So, Alice is excited to meet you."

"Is she really?"

"Oh very, she thought I'd be single for… forever really."

"Edward…" I started.

"Yeah, I know, I'll be patient, but you'll be mine eventually. You'll see," he added with a sideways smirk.

"Possessive are we?"

"Only when you hold all the card."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see eventually, oh look, our turn."

We went and got the cloths tagged and what not, then headed back to the car. We of course were holding hands again, but this time he turned the radio on lightly. His house was amazing, I know it's my second time seeing it… but it's just awe inspiring. "Edward, I just –"

"I know, you love my house, I get it a lot."

"Well, no, but I would if I brought people over more," and he chuckled at his own joke.

"Right, well… I want to meet Alice"

"Well, lets get inside then shall we?"

We walked up the steps and right when I stepped through the door I was smothered in a hug.

"BELLA, HI, I'm Alice, sorry. I'm just so excited. My brother talks about you a whole lot, I've seen you at school but… yes." She was a chatterbox, but her style was great. She had the pixi cut, and seemed to dance when she walked.

"Hey Alice, I've seen you around too," I smiled; she could be a great friend.

"So, what do you like, favorite color, food, season?"

"Uhh wow, I like a lot of things? And it's blue, spaghetti, and the summer."

"Ahhh, you like the sun?" she then gave Edward an awkward glance, then looked back at me.

"Uh, just the heat, I would love to do without the sunburn."

"Ahhh. Well, don't let me keep you. I've been informed on what you two will be doing this evening," she gave me a wink.

"You have, have you?" I turned at looked at Edward, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright, well, it was nice meeting you, I guess I'm off to go with Edward," I looked over at him and he smiled.

"Later Bella, we're going to be close," and then she danced up the stairs.

"Lets go," Edward whispered in my ear as he wrapped his arms around my waist, how'd he get there so fast, I wondered.

"Alright," and he lead me back to his car.

"Okay, so, where we're going is a secret, so I'm going to blindfold you.

"What?"

"Yes, don't worry, I'll be driving, I'll hold your hand, don't worry."

"I'm not worried, more surprised."

"Well, it'll be fun."

"So, the location is a secret, is it at least still a picnic?" I asked as be placed the blindfold over my eyes.

"Yep." And then we were off.

The car ride seemed long, and with no clue as to where we were going made me nervous. Edward, I believe, realized this and would hold my hand, and lightly squeeze, or kiss my hand. He was in all being very sweet, and making me fall for him, hard.

We arrived to our destination in what seemed like forever, more then likely, it was ten minutes or so. He took me out to where we would be having out picnic, then gently removed my blindfold.

What I saw, was just the most amazing scene I had ever seen. No boy had ever tried to impress me, or make this big of an effort in attempts to win me over. He had candles set up in the middle of the red and white checkered blanket. Oh, and did I happen to mention the fact that we were, somehow, at the beach. The night was flawless the sound of the waves crashing against the shore just made the experience all that much more intense.

"Edward, this… is beautiful," I was speechless.

"I'm glad you like it," he guided me down to take a seat on the blanket, then went and sat across from me, taking out some food. What I did notice is he served me, not himself, curious.

"Edward, why… aren't you eating?"

"I'm… just not hungry."

"Edward…"

"It's nothing Bella, don't worry"

"You seem fine, I'll figure it out eventually Edward… it'd just be easier if you just told me now."

"You'll… find out eventually… I guess."

"Alright, fine," we then fell into an uncomfortable silence, which was over once he began to hum a song I didn't recognize.

"Bella, what if I'm not who I appear to be?"

"What, do you mean?"

"I… never mind."

"Edward, I know you're not the typical teenager, I just don't know what to pinpoint you as."

"Do you have any theories?"

"Only a couple."

"Try me."

"Oh no, way to embarrassing."

"Hah, nope."

"Fine be that way."

"I will."

"Fine."

"Fine," I said, then "Radioactive spider?"

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Evil scientists?"

"Okay, now I'm laughing," he said with a smile, "And, kryptonite doesn't kill me either."

"Darn."

"I know you're disappointed."

"Oh, very."

We fell into a comfortable silence this time, as I finished my food. By then the sun had set along the horizon, which was extremely beautiful I might add. Edward then cleared the area between me and him, and motioned for me to come and sit next to him. As I made my way over, I became more nervous. Once I reached my destination, he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, drawing me closer to him… and I don't know why, but I leaned my head on his shoulder, it just felt comfortable.

"Hey, that's the big dipper," he said out of the blue.

"Oh really," I said looking at where he was pointing.

"And that's Orion's belt"

"Cool," and it kept going like that. Edward would point out a constellation and I'd make a rather mediocre comment about it. Eventually I grew tired and laid down on the blanket, soon followed by Edward. I turned on my side and studied him. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be murmuring to himself.

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"I'm just whispering lyrics."

"Oh," and then I felt his arm wrapping around and under be again, pulling me close. I'm not complaining or anything; I actually enjoyed being the object of the guy's affection. I laid my head on his chest, when something was strange… I didn't hear a heart beat. "Edward!"

"What?" he replied sounding alarmed.

"You… you don't have a heart beat."

"Uh. Yes…"

"Edward, that whole, you're different thing and you'd tell me later thing I think… this is the later you were referring to."

"Bella, I'm… not human… well I am… but I'm more."

"Expand."

"I… I have… powers, I'm different. I don't eat human food; I have to eat… something else to survive."

"What are you a werewolf or something?" To that comment he made a face that showed he was disgusted with that thought. "Okay, I'll take that as a no, fine what else could you be? A vampire?" and to that he was silent, and refused to look me in the eye. "No, you can't be serious."

"Well…"

"No, they aren't real."

"Bella… I won't hurt you, I'm a vegetarian."

"What?"

"I only drink animal blood, not human. I made myself promise not to hurt you. Your blood, is actually extremely sweet smelling to tell the truth, that's why I acted to terribly with you on the first day of acting. But, since that day, I've been infatuated with you, obviously."

That was a ton of info to take in. He… Edward, was a vampire? Could be joking?

"Edward, you're… you're not joking are you?"

"I wouldn't lie about this, but, I promise… I won't hurt you. I… I… I just you're everything to me right now, I couldn't, no I refuse to lose you."

"So, that is why Alice thought you'd be single for forever," I said attempting to make the situation a little more comic.

"Well, yes," he said as honest as you'd ever hear anyone.

"Okay, well, I'm okay with that. It's most definitely going to take some getting used to. Give me time okay?"

"Of course, but Bella, can you… keep this to yourself? It's… my family, we're all well, vampires… and I don't think the population of Forks would enjoy living with the knowledge that vampires live next door."

"Oh Edward, of course I won't tell anyone, not that they'd believe me anyway." I then inched my way back over to Edward and looked him in the eye. He was still the guy that I had fallen for, vampire or not. He looked down into my eyes, and reached one hand up lightly and brushed my cheek, which was followed by a blush.

"Your blush is beautiful you know," he whispered, so quiet I almost didn't catch it. Edward then proceeded to place a piece of hair behind me ear then left his hand to rest on the side of my neck. Somehow, I don't know how… but he slowly leaned down, cautioned me with his eyes, but by now I wouldn't stop him, even if I wanted him to. His lips lightly brushed mine, and then me pulled back and opened his eyes and looked down at me once again.

"Bella…?" he said slowly. I then opened my eyes and looked up at him, I didn't really think about what I did next. All I really recognized was that I put my arms up around sides of his neck, and pulled him down and captured his lips with my own in a light but passionate kiss. He then pulled back slightly, and then reconnected to the hollow of my neck, and up my jaw line, causing my whole body to rise in temperature, sending my heart on a real roller coaster ride.

He finally pulled away and looked me right in the eye, and I in his eyes. "Edward, I…"

"Shhh…" he said, and we then laid back down under the stars, not knowing where we would go from here.

We soon after that headed home, I was flustered, but pretty fine. He walked me to my door, and I smiled up at him. "Edward, I had a very good time you know," the truth.

"Don't worry, you made it… exponentially just… I've never told anyone about, well you know, before… and it's just, it's nice. Bella, I… I think that," he stumbled.

"What…?"

"Never mind Bells, just know you'll be getting a call from me tomorrow," he said with his lopsided grin.

"Alright, well, I should go in…"

"Hey, come here," he grabbed my waist and pulled me to him, and brought one hand up to my face, leaning in and giving me a gentle kiss, wishing he would stay a bit longer I held on once broke apart, and buried myself in his shoulder, inhaling his scent. "You should go in Bella," he murmured into my hair.

"Oh, alright," I grumbled.

"Goodnight," he started, "My Cinderella."

And with that, he walked away, leaving me with my mouth in the infamous formation of an "O".

-----

Author Note:

Alrighty guys. I updated! It's really really really long. But, once I started, I just couldn't stop. Maybe it's cause I'm back in Florida, where I started this fanfic a year ago ;D

Read and review. I'm going to try and update again soon, it's not going to be nearly as long… but that's okay… but I've got a ton of AP work to do –shrug-

Well. Read and review –nodnod-

Chelsea –

Music:

"Popular Now" by Ashley Parker Angel

"What is this feeling" from the musical Wicked


	12. Research, Explanations, Chores BELLA POV

_**Author's Note**_: Alrighty. I had a very, _very_ hard time coming up with what to write in this next chapter. Lots of internal debating. I keep saying only blahblahblah more chapters… but for some reason, I keep expanding it cause, I don't want the story to end xD So. Right now, I really only see this chapter… and then one, possibly two, more chapters. It all depends on if I want to write another story, or just write an epilog. Cause… at the moment, I'm thinking that even with this story coming to a close, a whole new story could begin from where this left off.

And, I really, for some reason, want to bring Blake back into this somehow. I think he'll have an appearance in this chapter (considering I'm writing this before writing the chapter, I have no clue… it all depends on if it fits…) well, actually, I just had a brain blast, so we shall see. Yep, we shall see.

Anyway. I'm going to **blatantly advertise for my other story (a oneshot) for Harry Potter**. If you're a **Dramione** fan, it's for you. I guess. Probably not my _best_ work… but I sure enjoyed writing it.

So, I warn you now, this chapter is more of a "filler" kinda thing… but I think it will still be rather okay. A bit more fluff, a bit more "crazy", and I think it's going to have a bit more "explanation"…

One of the main comments from the last chapter was that Bella now _has_ to know that Edward is Onyx… well… we shall see. She's not dumb, obviously, but I think (and know since I'm the author) that there is still too much doubt to just absolutely _believe_ the fact he's Edward (again, this is another thing that will be shown in the fanfic).

The other main comment was the fact that she took Edward's vampirism very well, no freak-out, strangely calm. Well, I'm actually rereading through the book now (and new moon, count down to Eclipse now commences, yes) and she didn't take the whole vampire thing very hard in Twilight either. She was fine with it and in the words of Bella herself "It doesn't matter to me what you are" (184 in the hardback version).

So now that I've officially just… written a long author's note for almost no real reason… I will commence to write my next chapter.

**I have not edited this chapter, just wrote and posted… as I did with the last one.**

Disclaimer: Yes, I do own A Cinderella Story _and _Twilight… oh wait… that was just a dream.

-----

I continued to stare in Edwards's direction, my eyes following him till he was out of site. He had called me "Cinderella"… that has to mean something right? There was no doubt, Edward was my prince, he was _Onyx._ Why hadn't he told me sooner? Was there anything to be told? Why does this have to be so difficult?

I went to turn the doorknob when I saw the door was already open and saw Rosalie looking me straight in the face. She looked angry, well, who wouldn't really? I had just gotten home with Edward, the Prince of Forks High.

"Finally," Rosalie said with a sneer.

"What now Rose?"

She replied, "Oh nothing, Fiona's been looking for you."

"Oh really," I rolled my eyes.

"Yes really, and I suggest you go do whatever she wants… or no Yale for you."

"Whatever," I mumbled and pushed past her. I bumped her shoulder which I heard an audible 'umph' but kept walking.

I walked into the Parlor, which had been transformed into Fiona's expensive home spa. As I walked in, Fiona had just been getting out of her tanning bed, you get the picture.

"Bella, where were you," she said in a degrading tone.

"Out," short and simple and more then likely would tick her off.

"Well, the next time you won't be going 'out', I needed you and you weren't here. Now. Bella. Tell me. What was I supposed to do? I needed my laundry done, and now it's not. All because you just _had_ to go 'out'."

"Fiona, I –"

"Oh no, see, because you skipped out this weekend, you'll be working _next_ weekend. Saturday night specifically. Don't worry, I'll have a long list by then… you'll make it up for me," she was pure, unadulterated evil.

"Fiona, can I do it some other time? The school's dance is on Saturday… and I -"

"Oh Bella, I've had something I've wanted to tell you for a long time… and I think you're ready to hear it," she paused for dramatic affect, trying to get a reaction out of me, "You're not very pretty, you're not very smart."

She had struck a cord.

I just walked away, tears threatening to leak down my cheeks… not quite sure how to deal with the situation. As I headed up to my bed room I saw Rosalie laughing while watching the television… _why can't I have a 'normal' life._ I continued to walk up the steps, and entered my pathetic excuse of a bedroom.

Collapsing on my bed, not caring enough to undress, I slowly fell asleep, tears silently dripping down my cheeks, _at this rate, I'll never know if Edward is Onyx._

My dreams were not any more comforting then life. I tossed and turned, images of Fiona and Rosalie cackling, threatening me. Then Sam and Austin, all happy as can be, smiling at me sympathetically. And lastly Edward, looking down at me, but something was different, his eyes were black… and it was terrifying. It ended with his teeth slowly sinking into my flesh, and with that I woke up screaming.

The sky was the typical gray of Forks, and I headed into the bathroom to make sense of my dream. I knew I wasn't afraid of Edward, if anything… he was just the most perfect guy for me. But he was a _vampire_… what did I know about vampires? Nothing, and that's a bit frightening.

After my shower I went back to my bedroom and booted up my computer. My first instinct was to check my mail, but I decided I'd do some research. I went to a search engine and typed in 'Vampire'. Needless to say, 99.9 of the top results were for movies. After some scrolling there was a 'Vampires A-Z'.

After looking around the site, I learned that vampires were, well, basically thought as mythical creatures that manipulated women and children. There were, however, a couple that caught my eye, specifically when I found a vampire defined as 'enemy to those who hunt human in their territory', who knows, maybe that was Edward. I kept looking through the rest of the information until I gave up, it didn't matter. I had fallen for Edward hard, and even though he may be a vampire (he could be crazy, I haven't completely ruled that one out yet) it really doesn't matter. He's still the same person.

By then I didn't have much to do, after checking my messages (there were none) I went off and got dressed for the day. After dressing in a comfortable outfit, I head my computer bing. It was Onyx, honestly…not that surprising.

**Onyxeyes: **Good morning Cinderella, and how did the fair maiden sleep?

**YaleGirl: **Pretty damn terrible.

**Onyxeyes: **…may I know the reason?

**YaleGirl: **Family, Edward, crazy reactions… the dance. THE DANCE x-x;;

**Onyxeyes: **…what about the dance?

**YaleGirl: **Fiona. She's giving me a very _very_ long list of chores, specifically for Saturday night.

**Onyxeyes: **What are to do then?

**YaleGirl: **I've been thinking. I'm contemplating sneaking out. Sam would help me.

**Onyxeyes: **As long as I get to see you.

**YaleGirl: **Hey Onyx, is there something you'd like to tell me?

**Onyxeyes: **Like what?

**YaleGirl: **Perhaps your identity?

**Onyxeyes: **Ahaha, fat chance Bella.

**YaleGirl: **I find it so unfair. You know exactly who I am, yet I have no clue who you are, well, actually. I have a clue.

**Onyxeyes: **You do, do you? Let me hear this 'clue'.

**YaleGirl: **I had a lot of fun last night. I really love being with you, I'm sure the dance will be even better.

**Onyxeyes: **…what are you talking about?

**YaleGirl: **Oh nothing, just remember not to slip up next time at the end of the date, lol.

**Onyxeyes: **Wait, what?

**YaleGirl: **I'll see you later, 'My Prince' ;-)

After that I signed off. I had no clue how I had even gotten the courage to even get close to playing a 'mind game' with Onyx. I could have just quite possibly made a complete fool of myself; Onyx may not be Edward… though now, that seemed like a number one possibility.

My day was passing by extremely slow. The fact that Edward had told me he would call was not forgotten, it was actually the whole reason I actually stayed and hung around the house for as long as I did. Every time the phone would ring, I would run to pick it up, not that I wouldn't just be told to do so anyway, but it would always be for Rose or Fiona.

By two in the afternoon, I had given up. I needed to get away, do something. No amount of homework would be able to cure this boredom… even if I wanted to do it. As I walked out the door, the phone rang again. I walked to go pick up when Rose had already gotten it.

"BELLA," she screeched.

"What?"

"It's Sam," she had a disgusted look on her face, and then threw the phone to me.

"Bella?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, it's me," I sighed.

"Okay, so, guess…WHAT?!?" She…was excited, obviously.

"What?"

"So, next weekend, well, actually. You remember Austin's long lost brother person whatever?"

"Uh, yeah, Tristan right?"

"Yeah, him. Anyway. He and Rory are coming back next weekend. For the dance. I know, come across the country for a dance? Crazy right? Anyway. So I'm excited… it should be fun."

"Okay… someone had sugar this morning," I was laughing silently to myself.

"Oh hush. So. Spill. How was hanging out with Edward last night?"

"It… was amazing. Oh gosh. Sam, I have so much to tell you…" and then I realized that if I told the story now, I wouldn't get out of the house, I decided I wanted to go out and tell her in person, "over the phone doesn't do this story justice," I was hoping she'd be up to hang out.

"That good eh? Well then, you have to come get me, right now, and we'll go to first beach. Sound good?"

"Sounds good."

"See you in a bit Bells," and with that we both hung up.

I got up and grabbed my coat once again, "Fiona? I'm going out!" I called.

"Don't be late, I have a list for you today, and don't get the idea that you can get out of it," I was out the door before she could finish.

Getting to Sam's was easy, she was sitting on the front porch, ready and waiting to just jump in. As soon as she sat down she was asking questions that were easily answered. Once we reached the beach, we walked along the water's edge.

"So… spill!"

"Well, he brought me to the beach actually…"

"Really?"

"Yeah. It was amazing. We had a picnic and everything."

"That's so sweet, so tell me some details!"

"Uh, we just we hung out… learned more about each other. He's amazing Sam, everything you'd want and more I guess."

"So… juicy details, the kissing… anything? Come on I feel like I'm being held in the dark here," she said with a pouty face.

"Oh, he's an amazing kisser, literally takes my breath away. But he's so sweet, no real 'force' or whatever… it's just. Unbelievably great."

"Sounds like it, so, where does this put you with Onyx?"

"Oh, I totally forgot to tell you about that!"

"What, tell me, now."

"So, at the end of the date Edward called me 'his Cinderella' and… I have a feeling that he's Onyx," I said with a smile.

"Oh gosh, that is so great Bella! I don't think that this could ever have a better outcome."

"Well, it's not for sure yet, but, I'm feeling lucky."

"Sam… there's a big problem with next Saturday…"

"What?"

"Yesterday, I got home 'too late' and Fiona is making me stay home next weekend… chores she says."

"Well, we'll just have to fix that."

"How?"

"Okay. Here, do the chores. But. I will be kidnapping you two hours before the dance. No buts about it. You'll be fine. Fiona will be preoccupied with Rose anyway; they won't notice you're gone till they suddenly decide they need to you fetch a bone."

"Sounds great, except for the part where they notice I'm gone."

"I wouldn't worry about it."

"But I do," I replied with a slight shiver.

"It's okay. Isn't it worth it… meeting your Prince?"

"Yeah, it is," I said with a slight smile.

"Good, so now we have a plan. If we're lucky, you'll get enough chores done that the fact that you're not around the house goes unnoticed. Then you could get back later that night, after the dance, and they'll never notice. You know that going to that dance is the right thing, right?"

"I know."

"Well, that's good. Now, lets head back to the car… it's a little chilly," we turned around, and started walking back to the car

Once back at the car, I noticed another car – a jeep – in the parking lot. It took me a minute to notice who it was, but then realized it was Blake, of all people.

I just ignored him and got in my car, Sam following my lead. Once I started up my car, there was a tapping on my window, needless to say, it startled me. I looked over and it was Blake. He tapped again, so I rolled down my window, a scowl on my face.

"What do you want Blake?"

"Just saying hi," he said with a tone that suggested otherwise.

"What," I said again, "do you want?"

"Okay, Bella, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out today."

"Uh, obviously, I don't," I said glaring at him then glancing over at Sam. "How did you even know I was here?"

"I didn't, I always come here on Sundays. I was surprised to see your truck – and before you ask how I knew it was yours… Bella, come on, your car is one of a kind here in Forks," he said with a laugh.

"Great, well, I don't want to hang out with you. So. I'll be leaving now," with that the window was rolled up once again, and we were out of the parking lot, on the way back to Sam's house.

"Bella, why is that kid so persistent?"

"I have no clue," I replied shrugging my shoulders.

"Well, that kid's annoying. He's like Mike Newton."

"Tell me about it," and we both proceeded to laugh.

Once I got back home, it was nearing five. Fiona and Rose had gone out somewhere, and I found my chore list on the counter. It wasn't much, just laundry (nothing new), dishes, and vacuuming.

I had gotten through the laundry and just about finished the dishes when the phone rang. After wiping off my hands, I walked over and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Have you checked the children?"

"Excuse me?" I said kinda nervous.

"Haha, Bella, it's just me – Edward," he was laughing extremely hard.

"Good, cause, I don't think I could take a whole 'When a Stranger Calls', specially when there are no children… hm, how would that work?"

"I'm not sure… maybe we could talk about it after I pick you up in a little bit,"

"What was that Edward?" I was smiling, I knew exactly what he had said.

"I want to pick you up, and I want to go out and do something together."

"What about what I want to do Mr. Cullen?"

"Whatever you want to do is what I want to do of course."

"Oh, that is where you are wrong."

"Oh really?"

"Oh yes."

"Fine, then, what do you want to do?"

"I just want you to come over here. We can just hang out here… Fiona and Rose are out, we'll have the house to ourselves until at least eleven."

"Bella…" he said hesitantly, "is that safe?"

"If you're referring to what I think you are, we have to talk about that too. But. Here, at my house, and I'm sure it's safe. I don't care what you are Edward, I just want you with me… I know you won't hurt me."

"How can you be so sure," he doubted himself.

"After spending all the time together in the past couple days, we've been alone… and you haven't done anything then, why should now be any different?"

"Alright, I'll be there soon."

As we hung up, I looked down. I was wearing one of the most ugly outfits I had ever seen, but… since when did I ever really care? When Edward entered my life I started to care.

As he said, he had arrived 'soon'. I just nearly finished the chores when he arrived at my door. When I answered I was greeted by the beauty that was Edward. His eyes were smoldering, and temporarily sent me into a haze. When I finally came to, he was looking down at me with a smirk.

"Are you going to invite me in?"

"Oh!" I said embarrassed, "Yeah, come in!"

He walked through the house and went and sat right down on the couch. I just followed and looked around the room, I never had paid attention to how much Fiona had changed this room… it was a pink… with purples, reds, and oranges accenting it. I walked over to the bookshelf to find that my father's old books had been replaced with "How to Lose Weight: The Salmon Way" and other various titles following that example.

When I turned around, Edward was watching me, studying me, intently. Our eyes met for a moment, then he patted the sofa as to beckon me to sit by him.

I sat down next to him, looking at the ground. I wasn't so sure how to start the conversation… but I needed to know more about him. As I began formulating my questions I felt a cold arm wrap around my waist and pull me against Edward's side. I looked up to meet his eyes; they had such a depth in them. I was getting lost, and hadn't heard what he has asked me.

"What…?"

"I said," he smiled slightly, "What is it that you want to know? I can see the questions just… it's a long list isn't it?"

"Not _that _long," I said quietly.

"Well, what is the first thing you want to know?"

"How are you able to be around me…?"

"I don't hunt humans – "

"What?"

"Let me finish please," he stated as he brushed my cheek with the back of his hand, "My family, we're all vampires obviously, has found alternatives. We hunt animals. Though no matter how unbelievably tempting you are right now," he bent down and kissed my forehead, "my thirst is bearable at the moment."

"Oh," I thought for a moment before continuing my questioning. "Why do you hunt animals? I mean, don't get me wrong… I'm grateful that you do, but… why?"

"I don't want to be a monster. It's all about dealing with what you've been dealt. Sometimes there's more then one option. You have to pick the one that's best for you."

"Edward… why did you act like, well, somewhat like you hated me that first day?"

"Oh, I was hoping that at some point you'd forget that. Well, your blood… is very appealing to me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's like… different flavors of ice cream, sorry," he said quickly, shooting me a worried glance.

"It's fine… just explain it anyway you can," I said taking his hand in mine.

"Well, you prefer certain flavors over others; some things appeal more to you then others. While everything smells great, sometimes something just… trumps the rest," he said with a smirk.

"Oh, so I trump the others?" I said laughing.

"Yes, and a million times over," he replied joining me in my laughing. "Was there anything else you wanted to know?"

"When… I guessed you were a werewolf; you made a face… that was just like. You hate the idea, are they real too?"

"Well, there aren't any in this region… and I've never encountered any… but they're real as far as I know. I'm pretty sure Carlisle has encountered them. But, they're basically our mortal enemies to make it simple."

"…oh," I didn't have much to say to that.

"Is that all you wanted to know Bells?"

"Basically. Oh. Saturday, there's a slight complication."

"With the dance? What, you can't save me a dance now?"

"Oh, no, that's not it. But, I'm not sure if I'll make it to the dance at all," I replied hiding my head in his shoulder.

"What? Why?"

"Fiona," I mumbled. "She's… well. I came home 'late' last night, so now I have a lot of chores to do _next_ Saturday to make up. After that she decided that I'm not pretty or smart, and I officially don't know why I just told you that," a blush forming on my cheeks.

"Well, she's right," I started at him.

"Wha - "

"You're not pretty… you're beautiful. And. Well. You are smart, obviously. Now, we have to find a way to get you to that dance. I refuse to miss out on dancing with you," he said with a smile.

"Well, Sam came up with a plan. Fiona will be so busy with Rose that day… if I just get the most important and noticeable chores done first, Sam will come and pick me up two hours before the dance. From there we'll head to Rhonda's, and from there… we're off to the dance. And, then, basically… it's all about getting back to the house before I'm missed."

"Sounds good to me," he replied.

We sat in silence for the rest of the time, just tangled up in our own thoughts. His arm was wrapped tightly around my waist while I was sitting on his lap, my head resting on his shoulder.

The clock stuck eleven, and I felt him begin to move under me, "Bells… I got to go now."

"No…" I whined.

"Bella," he groaned playfully, then easily picked me up and carried to my bedroom and placed me on my bed. "Hey, I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"You better," I replied. He then leaned down and brushed my lips with his. Before he could get away, I wrapped my arms around his head, pulling him back down to me. He kissed me again, more forceful this time. His hands were in my hair and on the back of my neck; bring myself closer to his form. Just as I was about to deepen the kiss, he broke away from me easily, and smiled.

"Let's not tempt me too much now," he laughed slightly, and bent down and kissed my forehead once again, before turning and leaving.

I fell asleep, fully clothed, dreaming of Edward and what was coming my way next.

The week of school passed without consequence. As per usual I hung out with Sam, Austin, and Carter, though now we had a fifth added to our group, Edward. It was strange at first, though Sam accepted him without thinking about it, Austin following her example. Carter was hesitant at first, though he eased into the idea by the middle of the week.

Edward and I were now inseparable, we only had two classes together, but he would always be there for me as soon as classes ended, to walk me to the next one. He really was the perfect guy.

By Friday afternoon, I was ready for the dance. I hadn't forgotten about Onyx, but he certainly wasn't as a high priority as before, due to the fact that by this time… I was fairly sure it has been Edward the whole time.

Saturday morning came, and I worked my ass off getting that list finished. As Sam had predicted, Fiona was fawning over Rosalie the whole time, nearly forgetting to give me a list.

By the time Sam had come to get me, I had washed the floors, washed cloths and bed sheets, made beds, vacuumed nearly the whole house, and finished cleaning the pool. The dishes had been finished earlier that day, along with taking the cars to the carwash. Her huge things, that would be noticed, had been finished.

Sam ran into the house, grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the house. We headed to Rhonda's; Sam talked the whole way, telling me how excited she was that it was finally happening.

We finally got to Rhonda's and knocked on the door. When Rhonda got to the door she looked at me, what I was wearing and what I looked like – which, I looked like hell.

She had an amused smirk on her face and beckoned me to come in. I stepped into the house, Sam following close behind, and went to the room Rhonda had kept my dress in. After I stepped in, Rhonda and Sam came over and looked me over.

"Rhonda, we have a lot of work to do," Sam said, realizing for the first time, what I looked liked.

"Yeah we do Sam… Bella," she said, "Go get a shower… you need it," she said laughing.

I walked down the hall, and started the shower. It felt great against my cold skin. I was overly excited for this dance, hoping that Edward was my prince. I no longer had any doubts, tonight was going to be my night. Anything goes, and everything will be fine.

I walked back into the bedroom that Rhonda and Sam had been waiting in, and looked at Sam then back to Rhonda.

"Okay guys, turn me into Cinderella," I said with a smile. Both girls got up, and ran over, shoving me into the vanity seat. It was going to be a long two hours.

-----

_**Author's Note**_: Okay, this is a more recent note, the other one I wrote about a month ago… before writing the actual chapter. Which, I did today (8-14-07) hehe. Anyway. I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever. See, I outlined the whole chapter (I'll take a picture if someone wants to see it) and… while I was outlining, I decided I wanted to draw, so now I have the whole manga/anime concept of vampire eyes al over the front and back. It's a mess.

Anyway. My muse was missing for writing, but it was there for drawing –shrug- I want to write my own story, my own characters, and stuff. Have wanted to for a long time. If anyone has any character name ideas, PM me… cause I have character descriptions that could help come up with a name. I also need plot ideas, and such. And a setting concept. Hm.

I'm going to start school in a week, yay? Eh. It's going to take up some of my time due to the fact that I'm taking all honors/ap courses. So we'll see.

**I READ ECLIPSE**. So great, I loved it. Made me cry so much. And I'm so looking forward to the fourth book.

Hm. Oh. I made a HUGE playlist for like. All three books, and this fanfic. It's just about 6.5 hour long playlist. If you're interested I'll give some of the titles out at some point in the future?

**THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS :D**

Okay. I want to try and reach over 200 reviews –nodnod- I know you guys can do it! I see how many have this story as an alert/favorite. Now you all just need to review!

Thanks again,

Chelsea


End file.
